Au fil de l'eau
by Sam-Elias
Summary: Série de Drabble -UA- essentiellement porté sur les personnages de Renzo et Rin et de leur couple ! :D Il y aura surement des visions d'autres personnages sur leur couple, ou sur les sentiments mais ça, je ne m'avance pas plus ! Entrée dans le monde merveilleux de la vie de Rin et Renzo ! Peut-être que le Rating changera selon les chapitres. ...Bien a vous.
1. Parc d'attraction

**Bonsoir ou Bonjour ! :)**

**Je reviens avec du Renzo x Rin, pour changer un peu ^-^ Alors là, ce n'est pas un os mais comme son nom l'indique une série de drabble ! **

**Je me suis dis...pourquoi pas! Et me voilà, comme ça, peut-être que sa me donnera une idée pour approfondir un sujet ou autre. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que ça plaira au plus grand nombre d'entre vous ! **

**Oh et avant de commencer, petit message à Fandeyaoi! Je voudrais te remercier de me suivre avec tant d'assiduité et de m'encourager ainsi. Je suis heureuse que tu apprécie ce couple et que tu aimes aussi ma façon d'écrire. En ce qui concerne l'OS "choisir", Eumh, les plans à 3 c'est pas mon truc même s'il est vrai que pendant un temps j'y avais pensé, je me suis dis non, je ne veux pas gâcher ce sublime couple. Ils se suffisent à eux-mêmes ! :)  
Oui ce couple est très méconnue du monde yaoi mais je ne désespère pas sur le fait qu'un jour, tous aiment ! Alors un tres grand merci à toi de me suivre et de me donner d'aussi belle review ! :)  
**

**Et merci à vous aussi les filles, Soln96, Omya-chan et Dragon-en.**

**Sur ceux, je vous dis bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Parc D'attraction.**

**Juin 2012**

**Rin 19 ans/Renzo 21 ans.**

**xx**

La montagne russe entamait surement son 800ème tour de la matinée. Depuis les environs de 10 heures, une bande d'amis s'amusaient à courir au travers des attractions, à en essayer quelques-unes, toute en vrai et pendant une pause. Deux amis se séparent du groupe. Le rose attire par la main son homologue ébène et à l'abri des regards, des lèvres se rencontrent. Entre un petit snack encore fermait et une sortie d'attraction, deux jeunes gens se retrouvaient pour un petit moment de tendresse. Leur baiser se termine, des sourires se font et Renzo cajole pendant un instant la joue de son cadet.

**_ Ça m'a manqué depuis hier soir.**

**_ A moi aussi. Mais on devrait y retourner, ils vont se poser des questions sinon.**

**_ …Je sais, t'a raison.**

Reprenant possession des lèvres de son amant une dernière fois ou avant dernière fois, vu le nombre de fois ou le rosé s'accrochait à celle-ci avec envie et gourmandise. Leurs nez continuaient de se percuter tout comme leurs lèvres et Renzo n'en finissait plus. Il aimait embrasser son petit-ami, peut-être un peu trop et c'est Rin qui doit mettre fin à ce petit moment de tendresse pour retrouver leurs amis. Un baiser papillon vole, l'ébène sourit de tout son souk et c'est à son tour de trainer le rose par la main. Se détachant quelques secondes plus tard, rien ne laissait penser à une quelconque relation entre eux et se mélangeant de nouveau à leurs amis. Les rires reviennent et une nouvelle décision se fait, à savoir qu'elle attraction essayé !

[…]

* * *

**Terminé. **

**Alors, on continue ou on arrête !?**

**On fait quoi !? On attend le deuxième pour voir ou pas !?**

**J'attends vos reviews pour savoir ! :)**

**Je vous aimes et je vous apprécie.**


	2. Première dispute

**Bonjour et/ou bonsoir !**

**petite parenthèse, je l'ai jamais fait mais bon, ces personnages ne m'appartienne pas (je voulais l'écrire au moins une fois quelque part .)**

**Bref ! J'en profite d'être rentrer chez moi à midi pour poster. Comme j'ai écris ça et que je ne voulais pas poster trop trop tard, je le fais maintenant.**

**Alors merci pour vos reviews et comme ça à l'air de vous plaire, je pense tenir ces drabbles pendant un certain moment :)**

**Merci à vous toutes (tous!? Possible!?) de me suivre !**

**Maintenant, bonne "petite" lecture.**

* * *

**Première dispute.**

**Octobre 2012.**

**19/21 ans.**

**xx**

**_ On devrait leur dire ! Au moins à ta meilleure amie.**

**_ Non. Il est trop tôt. Elle ne comprendrait pas, personne ne comprendrait. **

**_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne comprendrait pas !? Qu'on s'aime !? C'est vrai que c'est complètement absurde. Dit plutôt que tu veux que personne ne le sache. **

**_ C'est pas ce que j'ai dit.**

**_ Mais c'est ce que tu penses. Si c'est comme ça, on qu'à rompre de suite ! Tu as honte de nous, d'accord mais je ne peux pas accepter ça. J'veux plus me cacher, alors choisit.**

L'un en face de l'autre, ils se dévisageaient durement ou presque. L'un était en colère contre les propos de son compagnon, l'autre était tout simplement peureux. Il n'était pas contre le fait de dévoiler leur relation, il avait simplement peur de la réaction de leurs amis. Rin mords sa lèvre inférieure, il avait le choix, soit il avouait leur relation aux autres, soit il se taisait encore un temps et leur couple allait subir quelques coups.

**_ … …Donne-moi encore un peu de temps, s'te plait, Ren'. **

Passant une main sur son visage et ébouriffant ces cheveux, le rose soupir. Il aurait dû s'attendre à cette réponse. Mais à cet instant, il souffrait d'être à la seconde place dans le cœur de cet ébène. Prenant sa veste entre ces mains, Rin suit des yeux les gestes de son amant, inquiet.

**_ J'y vais, j'ai besoin d'air !**

**_ Ren' attend ! Renzo, reste-là. Renzo !?**

**_ Désolé, j'peux pas.**

Claquant la porte derrière lui, il laisse le noiraud dans son appartement. Il avait besoin d'espace, besoin d'être loin de Rin pour le moment. Il ne supportait plus cette frimousse trop belle et ces yeux si inquiets d'une chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. A présent, il était sûr d'être celui qui aimait le plus dans leur couple. Parcourant le trottoir sous un ciel sombre, il ne voulait plus entendre parler de Rin Okumura pour aujourd'hui.

[…]

* * *

**Terminé.**

**Rin est quand même bête non ! Qui ne voudrais pas se vanter d'être avec Renzo !? "THE top model"**

**In-censé et pourtant, c'est incompréhensible. (oui je sais c'est moi qui ait écrit, et alors !? C'est Rin en personne qui m'a soufflé son caractère !)**

**Enfin, j'espère que ça a plus à la plupart d'entre vous ! J'espère avoir une petite reviews sur vos impressions ! :)**

**Je vous aime et je vous apprécie.**


	3. Hors-Série

**Bonjour !**

**J'étais occupé sur une nouvelle fiction mais quelqu'un m'a grandement inspiré pour cette drabble. Un Écho qui m'a fait beaucoup rire, alors je voulais vous l'a faire partager ! Remerciez très chaleureusement Soln96, parce que sans elle, ce hors-série n'existerait pas ! Merci !**

**Alors entre deux pages words d'un nouvelle Os, une petite drabble qui je l'espère vous fera rire !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Ménagère** (Hors-Série)

**xx**

Dans les couloirs de la fac, une bande d'ami se rend à leur prochain cours. Rin, Renzo, Ryüji, Izumo et Shiemi allaient bientôt investir la salle de science heureux ou pas. Chahutant, riant et écoutant les histoires des uns et des autres, ils ne font pas vraiment attention à ce qui les entourent, ni même au sol fraichement nettoyer et donc encore bien humide. C'est à cet endroit même, dans le couloir, que tout se passe très rapidement. Une chaussure qui glisse, de l'eau, une petite flaque à un endroit stratégique et des fesses à terre ! La chute se fait lourde et dans un bruit de claquette perdu. Les 4 amis regardent derrière eux et sans se faire attendre, un grand éclat de rire commun se fait entendre.

Là, par terre, la jeune blonde venait de glisser sur la minuscule flaque laissait par mégarde par la femme de ménage. Les 4 amis n'arrivaient plus à se contenir, le fou rire trop grand et Shiemi ruminant et tentant tant bien que mal de se relever par ces propres moyens. La dame, alarmait par les rires tend le cou pour apercevoir ce qui se passe et reprend son travail comme si de rien n'était alors que les rires étaient encore bien présent.

**_ Fermez-là, c'est pas drôle !**

**_ La chute ! Y'a…l'une de tes Tongue par là-bas !**

Les rires reviennent après cette phrase dite par Izumo et continuant leur route, certains se tenaient le ventre, tellement ils riaient. Shiemi remet ces chaussures tant bien que mal et faisant attention de ou, elle mettait les pieds, elle croise la femme qui entretien les locaux et lui donne un regard mauvais. La femme de ménage ne voyant pas ça, adresse un sourire aux jeunes hommes et femmes et les préviens d'une chose naturelle pour elle et les ramène dans un fou rire hystérique.

**_ Faite attention, ça glisse.**

Rin se tenait à Renzo pour ne pas tomber tellement il riait. Ces yeux étaient dans l'eau et il faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour essuyer ces larmes. Izumo riait à gorge déployée de la réflexion faite et Koneko et Ryüji, n'arrivait plus à contenir leur fou rire trop grand. Seul Shiemi pestait de toutes ces forces contre ces amis et contre cette bonne femme ! Dépassant ces amis et poussant ceux qui étaient sur son passage, elle arrive plutôt vite à la salle de cours et de très mauvaise humeur. Alors que pour les autres, il ne leur faut pas moins de 5 minutes pour arriver aux portes, un large sourire aux lèvres en voyant la blonde, boudeuse et sur les nerfs.

[…]

* * *

**Terminé.**

**Soln, je ne t'ai pas demandé ton autorisation mais tu me l'as donne pas vrai !?**

**Enfin, dis-moi, si tu es pour ou contre la diffusion de ce hors série et je le retirer en conséquence !**

**J'espère que vous avez tout de même un peu rit et oui, je ne suis pas la plus grande fane de Shiemi, c'est sans doute pour cela qu'elle tombe !**

**En même temps...elle le mérite, non!? Elle arrêtera de coller Rin, ainsi! **

**Une review fait toujours plaisir, et je suis très heureuse que vous me suivez ! Merci.**

**Je vous aime et je vous apprécie.**


	4. Première fois

**Bonjour !**

**Je suis de retour et j'espère que cela vous plaira toujours autant. Je suis très contente que le hors série vous ai plus et de vous avoir fait rire. J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira tout autant ! :) Il a était écrit pendant l'un de mes cours...(une option que je n'aurais pas du prendre tellement c'est intéressant -')et là comme je commence tard ce matin, je poste maintenant ! :)  
**

**Sinon quelque petit remerciement, notamment a Kitsune nouvelle reviewveuse (!? O.o impossible que ce mot existe) d'aimer et de me le dire, sa fait réellement plaisir, a fandeyaoi, j'espère que celle-ci te plaira toujours et que je te ferais passer un bon moment. **

**A vous aussi Soln96, Omya-chan et dragon-en. :)**

**Maintenant, j'arrête de parler. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Première fois.**

**Mai 2014**

**21/22 ans.**

**xx**

**_ Goute ça. **

Une fourchette est amenée à la bouche d'un rose. Renzo avale ce que l'ébène lui donne tout en restant concentré sur ces livres et ordinateur.

**_ Manque un truc. **

Goutant à son tour, Rin identifie « le manque » est ajoute une chose dans la casserole une fois de retour à la cuisine. Prenant un autre couvert, une cuillère en bois cette fois, il revient dans le salon. Recrée le même acte et apporte la texture aux lèvres de son ainé.

**_ Et ça !? T'aimes bien !?**

Essayant d'identifier ce qu'il a en bouche, il bloque pendant un instant, « faisant croire », « voulant crisper » et il arrive parfaitement à faire douter le noiraud.

**_ Ça va. C'est pas ce que t'a fait de meilleur mais c'est mangeable.**

Une claque derrière le crâne se fait, Rin retourne en cuisine et un rictus se fait sur les lèvres du rose. Il reprend ensuite son travail mais seulement pour quelques instants puisqu'il suffit d'une poignée de seconde pour que Rin revienne avec d'autres choses à gouter.

**_ Ouvre la bouche. Dit-moi si je dois refaire la sauce ou pas.**

Le ton de l'ébène est ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux. Le rose lève alors ces yeux vers son amant, pousse ces affaires et se mettant droit, il amène son petit-ami sur ces cuisses. De son doigts il rappe l'ustensile pour récupérer un peu de cette sauce, la dépose sur les lèvres de Rin et embrasse celui-ci. Nettoyant au passage ces lèvres du futur diner.

**_ C'est délicieux. Tu ne devrais pas tant t'en faire pour se diner, tout se passeras bien. **

**_ C'est toi qui le dis.**

**_ Mes frères vont t'adorer ! **

******_ Peut-être mais je m'inquiète plus de mon père. **Tu ne le connais pas, il peut être horrible. 

Cette vérité vient assommer le rose et Rin sourit quelque peu de l'effet produit. Reprenant possession des lèvres de Renzo, c'est sa façon de le rassurer mais quand il fait pour reprendre sa place en cuisine, il échoue. Oui, un bras le tient fermement et il n'est pas prêt de relâcher son étreinte.

**_ On peut reculer le repas alors ! **

**_ Hors de question. Ça ira bien pis au pire il voudra juste te tuer ! Allez, laisse-moi, ça va bruler si je n'y retourne pas. **

Décourageait, démoralisait, blasait de cette phrase, son bras tombe de lui-même de la taille de Rin. L'ébène, lui, sourit. Il savait que ce rose était quelque peu stressait de rencontrer son père et il voulait simplement jouer un peu avec lui. Passant une main dans les cheveux rose de son compagnon, il dépose ces lèvres sur le haut du crâne de Renzo. Cette soirée promettait, c'est ce que ce rose pensait. Il était sûr qu'il allait détester la rencontre de son futur beau-père. Mais que ne ferait-il pas pour cet ébène !? Rien. Il n'avait même pas su lui dire non, quand il lui avait proposé de se faire rencontrer leurs familles !

[…]

* * *

**Terminé.**

**Alors !? Vous aviez cru à autre chose, face au titre pas vrai!? lol (Bande de petite perverse xD)**

**Si ça vous a plu, vous savez quoi faire et si le contraire c'est produit aussi d'ailleurs !**

**Une petite review ne fait de mal à personne ! :)**

**J'espère que grâce à ça, j'ai réussis à égayer votre journée ou soirée ^-^**

**Je vous aime et je vous apprécie.**


	5. Journée d'eau

**Bonjour !**

**Contente de vous retrouver pis de vous poster cette nouvelle petite drabble, écrite pendant mon cours de médias alors que je regardais par la fenêtre pis que le temps étais très maussade.**

**J'espère que cette semaine se passe bien pour vous, moi j'suis enrhumé donc on peut pas dire que ce soit bien mais bon, on fait avec. La semaine continue de s'avancer doucement, c'est long...j'ai hâte de pouvoir être en week-end.**

**Sinon à grand merci à vous toute de me suivre et de donner vos avis sur ce que je mets en ligne ! Sincèrement merci, grâce à vous, ma motivation ne s'évapore pas et je garde toujours le moral ! Vous me donnez l'envie d'écrire pis la motivation reste ! C'est grâce à vous pis à vos visites ! Merci! :)**

**Maintenant quelques petites réponses:**

**Fandeyaoi: J'aime comme la description que tu as faite de toi lol, je dois dire que c'est ce que j'attendais ! Je suis contente que cela ait réussit (une sadique...bon peut-être un peu lol) mais je suis aussi très contente de ne pas t'avoir déçu, le titre portait à confusion et donc...grâce à cela, tu sais maintenant que tu es une perverse (dans l'ame) sans doute ! xD par contre, cela ne veut pas dire que tout est perdu ! Il y aura bien une scène de "citron" (très acidulé !? Je l'espère) par contre, elle n'est pas encore écrite u_u Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis très contente que tu me suives pis que tu aimes ce que je fais ! Un tres grand merci a toi ! Bisoux  
**

**Soln96: Toi Sol, je savais que tu étais une perverse lol ça ne m'étonne pas, on a pratiquement le même cerveau ! on pense très souvent la meme chose ! Pis comme je te l'ai dis, je vais surement écrire le diner oui !:D Gros bisoux ! Pis t'sais on convertira meme Shiro au Yaoisme! mdr.**

**Sur ceux, bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

**Journée d'eau.**

**Novembre 2011**

**Rin 18/Renzo 20 ans.**

**xx**

Il pleut, de l'orage se fait entendre au loin, il approchait de plus en plus et des branches tapotaient l'une des fenêtres. Il ne faisait pas nuit, pourtant le ciel était sombre et les lumières étaient allumées dans les chaumières.

Des coups se font alors entendre à une porte, le propriétaire des lieux se hâte d'ouvrir et rit et sourit de la vision qu'il a. Laissant entrer un ébène de mauvaise humeur, trempé jusqu'aux os, Renzo referme la planche de bois et jette une serviette de coton sur la tête du nouveau venu !

**_ T'as pas idée de courir dans les rues par un temps pareil !**

**_ La ferme. Je m'ennuyais et quand je suis sorti il faisait grand soleil. Arrête de rire, crétin.**

**_ C'est pas de ma faute. Et qu'est-ce que tu fous ici !?**

**_ T'étais le plus près. **

Cette vérité ne pouvait pas être vraie mais il n'a pas le temps d'amener plus loin sa pensée qu'un bruit se fait.

Un éternuement raisonne dans la pièce et de nouveau des rires reviennent éclairer la pièce. Renzo sort alors du salon pour se rendre dans sa chambre et trouver des vêtements chaud pour son invité surprise.

**_ Tiens, va te changer avant que tu te fasses porter malade. **

**_ Merci ! Je reste dormir ici. Pas moyen que je reparte. **

**_ Comme tu veux, mon canapé est tout à toi. **

**_ Tu rêves ! Je prends ta chambre d'a- Atchoum ! d'ami.**

Levant les yeux au ciel, le rose rit intérieurement de cette réplique. Rin ne se gênait de rien et se pensait tout permit quand il était ici et quelque part c'était le cas, puisque Renzo n'avait jamais rien fait pour imposer son autorité dans son propre appartement.

Le regardant partir dans la salle d'eau, il se demandait comment il pouvait l'affectionner autant et très vite, il oublie cette question parce qu'il était sûr de ne trouver aucune raison valable.

[…]

* * *

**Terminé.**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

**Rin trempé doit être vraiment adorable, non !? Les cheveux plaqués sur son front, son regard bleu tout démoralisé pis sa bouille de gamin !?**

**Ah si, il doit être tout mignon (ok, j'arrête de me l'imaginer, sinon un rose va venir me frapper u_u)**

**Désolé pour les fautes, si fautes il y a. Et si vous avez une remarque ou autre chose à me dire, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire... ...Review ! :D**

**Bisoux mes Chou' !**


	6. Théorie

**Bonjour ! **

**Une nouvelle petite drabble pour bien terminer la semaine, c'est correct !? J'espère que sa vous plaira encore ! **

**Quoiqu'il en soit, merci pour votre grand soutien et vos reviews ! Je vous adore et je vous adore encore plus de me suivre et d'être là pour me soutenir.**

**Sur ceux, je ne vous embête pas plus pis vous laisse lire !**

**Bonne lecture, à vous.**

* * *

**Théorie.**

**Septembre 2012.**

**Shura - Izumo - Konekomaru.**

**xx**

**_ C'est surement à cause de Ryüji. Il déteste Rin. **Dit Izumo.

**_ Tu penses !? J'ai un doute, je crois qu'il a une autre raison pour cacher ça.**

**_ Et ça serait laquelle selon toi !?**

Réfléchissant un instant, le petit jeune-homme chauve essaie de trouver une réponse à cette interrogation.

Se grattant le crâne pis se sentant fixer par Izumo et Shura, le stress lui montait légèrement.

**_ Je ne sais pas. Shiemi peut-être. On sait tous qu'elle a toujours eu un faible pour l'Okumura. Il ne veut sans doute pas la blesser.**

**_ N'importe quoi mon pauvre ! Renzo se fiche de ce qu'elle peut penser ! **Affirme Izumo.

**_ C'est peut-être parce qu'ils ont peur de ce qu'on pourrait penser. **

**_ Shura !? On sait tous que Renzo est gay ! Ça n'a jamais emmerdé personne. Non je pense que ça vient de Rin. C'est lui qui ne veut rien dire, sur.**

**_ Eclaire nous, Kamiki. Pourquoi !?**

**_ C'est évident. Il doit nous avouer qu'il est gay alors peut-être qu'il n'est pas encore tout à fait prêt.**

**_ Hum…je ne crois pas. Okumura est bi pis on l'a déjà vu avec des gars ! Je ne vois pas ce qui peut les bloquer ainsi. … …Peut-être qu- !?**

**_ Tais-toi, y'en a un qui arrive !**

Les trois amis se tournent vers « celui qui arrive » et de loin, on pouvait apercevoir Renzo mais pas seul. Puisqu'il était occupé de se chicaner avec son meilleur ami Ryüji.

Shura, Izumo et Koneko, oublient leur conversation mais dans un coin de leur tête, la question persiste. Pourquoi Renzo et Rin se cachaient-ils !? Par peur !? Par pudeur !? Pour ne pas faire de mal !? Ils voulaient savoir et ils le découvriraient.

[…]

* * *

**Une review pour vos impressions, un follow pour me suivre pis une favorite pour me faire plaisir ! :)**

**(Wouah, j'aime ce que je viens d'écrire xD mdr)**

**J'espère que ça vous à plut !**

**Bisoux les chewies.**


	7. Pensée secrète (1)

**Bonjour !**

**Je passe en coup de vent pour poster cette minuscule petite pensée. Comme quoi les tablettes dans la vie son bien utile ! :D Merci de continuer à me suivre pis je saluts les nouvelles venues ! J'ai su récemment que j'avais réussit à convertir d'autres personnes à ce couple merveilleux qu'est le Renzo x Rin et j'en suis très fière ! :D Merci d'aimer ce couple autant que moi !  
**

**Petite réponse à Fandeyaoi: J'étais obligé de te répondre, c'est au sujet de l'os "the voice". Je... Wouah ! Réellement, tu m'as beaucoup touché pis pour cet os j'étais très peu sur moi (a cause du lemon) j'en écris rarement parce que je trouve que je l'ai écrit très mal mais après tout ce que tu m'as dit, je pense que je vais me lancer plus souvent dans ce genre d'exercice ! Merci pour tes encouragement qui me donne un énorme sourire pis tes reviews qui me donne toujours plus de motivation à continuer ! Pis je dois dire, que ta dernière reviews ma particulièrement touché ! Vraiment MERCI ! 3**

**Un gros bisoux également à vous toutes (tous !?), Neko une petite nouvelle que j'aime déjà (tu auras une question à ta réponse bientôt ;)) pis à ma petite Sol-chan ! ;)**

**Bonne lecture (qui ira très vite, j'en suis sur) !**

* * *

**Pensée secrète.**

**Rin. -21 ans.**

**xx**

Je suis quelqu'un d'égoïste, de peu sur de moi, d'impatient, de curieux, de lunatique, de jaloux et de possessif. Voilà le mauvais côté de ma personne, la pire face de mon être. Alors si on n'peut pas supporter ça, je ne vois pas pourquoi je donnerais à quelqu'un le loisir de voir le bon côté de moi-même.

Mais toi, tu n'es pas comme tous ces autres. Toi, tu réussis là où les autres ont échoués. Toi, je te donne tout parce que tu m'acceptes tel que je suis. Tu gardes le bon et le mauvais. Tu ne me juges pas et tu n'essaies pas de me changer. Toi, je t'aime. Alors je te donne tout. Tout ce que j'ai et je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux.

[…]

* * *

**Terminé.**

**ça a été très vite, je vous avais prévenu ;) je l'ai écris hier entre deux pauses au théâtre ! (je m'ennuyais u_u)**

**La prochaine fois, ça sera un peu plus long, ne vous inquiétez pas ! ;)**

**Bisoux mes nems !**


	8. Histoire de bestiole

**Bonjour/Bon****soir !**

**De retour avec une nouvelle petite drabble pis j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je l'écris en voyant justement une saleté d'araignée ! (je hais ça, vraiment! J'en ai une trouille bleue)  
Enfin bon,à part ça je ne crois pas détester grand chose...je pense, il faudrait que je réfléchisse mais disons que je suis un peu feignante aujourd'hui lol.  
**

**J'aimerais répondre à quelques petites reviews (reviews qui me font très plaisir et dont je ne me lasserais jamais parce que c'est grace à vous que j'écris!)**

**Neko :) j'adore ton pseudo (ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que tu m'as posé comme question mais bon .) sinon pour te répondre, oui, j'envisage de faire la même chose avec Renzo, maintenant il faut un peu d'inspiration, une feuille et un crayon. Je sais déjà les grosses lignes mais j'arrive pas à l'écrire donc, faudra encore un peu patienter. Sinon heureuse que ça te plaise encore et que ce soit ton couple préféré ! J'te comprends tellement, moi je ne peux pas me passer d'eux !**

**Fandeyaoi: Wouah ! Franchement tout tes compliments et ce que tu m'as dit sur ma façon d'écrire le lemon, j'en reste sans voix. J'ai parfaitement comprit ce que tu as voulu dire pis sincèrement, je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un allait accroché. Maintenant, j'ai beaucoup moins peur de poster un futur lemon (parce que le premier c'est toujours quelque chose, fin pour moi, je trouve que c'est quelque chose d'important quand on en écrit un la première fois!) Pis pour ce qui est des caractères des deux petits chéris, je pense que c'est parce que je m'inspire beaucoup de ce qui se passe aux fils des jours. C'est peut-être pour ça, qu'ils ont toujours un trait plus dominant qu'un autre ! Mais même ça, ce que tu m'as dit la-dessus, c'est juste super à attendre (fin à lire la en l'occurrence) Et non, jamais je ne t'en voudrais te trop écrire, au contraire ! (parfois moi quand je poste des reviews, elles sont interminable et je plains les auteurs qui doivent lire -') mais moi j'adore ça! :)  
Sinon pour répondre à ta question, j'ai un blog, ou j'ai mis l'adresse sur mon profil c'est ** **. **

**Soln96: ma Sol-chan, Oui ! Entendre, u_u lire des gens qui aime à présent le rin x ren c'est fantastique, c'est notre combat ! Pis un jour, je suis persuadé que tous adhérons ! C'est obligé, non !? Pis je suis contente que ma dernière drabble t'es plu, je trouve que ça changeait de par rapport aux autres mais le changement c'est parfois bien ! Pis donc, on aurait aussi une petite drabble semblable pour Renzo. Pas de jaloux comme ça ! :)**

**Bon allez, maintenant je me tais. Je ferme ma bouche pis je vous laisse lire!**

**Oh sinon...non je vais demander à la fin, vous me direz quoi après u_u**

**Bonne lecture mes miss ! (mister O_o toujours pas de représentant!? lol)**

* * *

**Histoire de Bestiole.**

Un insecte rampe sur le sol fraichement nettoyé. Le regard d'un certain rose aperçoit immédiatement cet intrus et sa réaction ne se fait pas attendre.

En un quart de seconde, il se retrouve debout sur l'un des tabourets pour grimper immédiatement après sur le bar de la cuisine et crier « au loup ». Alertez par les cris, ces amis arrivent en trombe et ne peuvent s'empêcher de rire de Renzo.

**_ Fermez-là et tuez ce monstre ! Tuez-le merde !**

**_ P'tain c'est qu'une araignée, c'est rien du tout.**

**_ Ta gueule, Bon ' ! Pis écrase ça ! Ou non, non. Désolé Kami-sama ! Jette-là dehors ! Jette ça !**

Secouant la tête de droit à gauche, Ryüji et Konekomaru c'est deux meilleurs amis continuaient de rire de cette peur phobique des insectes.

Néanmoins, ils se débarrassent du petit importun et balancent la bestiole par la fenêtre.

**_ Descend de là maintenant, tu veux. **

**_ Et dire qu'il veut se faire passer pour un mec. J'y crois pas.**

La réflexion d'Izumo pique le rose à vif et l'a fusille du regard. Il n'avait qu'une faiblesse. Une seule. Ces saletés d'insectes, ce n'était pas sa faute et il ne devait pas être jugé là-dessus.

Reprenant ces esprits, il bouscule ces amis et revient au salon, boudeur, les bras croisées dans le canapé.

Souriant, Rin qui était là, continue d'observer ce rose de loin. Il trouvait cette phobie plus mignonne qu'imbécile. Il trouvait Renzo mignon quand il était effrayé par une si petite bête.

[…]

* * *

**Terminé.**

**Alors moi, contrairement à Renzo, je ne me perche pas sur un meuble mais je pars carrément hors de la maison (c'est horrible et je cris... ...on m'entend de loin xD)**

**Cette petite mésaventure c'est passé le lundi matin...pendant le déjeuner...une horreur !**

**Sinon ah oui, (j'allais encore oublié, désolé je n'ai pas de mémoire) ça serait pour vous parler d'une idée que je viens d'avoir aujourd'hui. Un Os (à plusieurs chapitre, j'aime pas dire fic parce que sinon j'ai peur de ne pas la terminer si je l'a commence) sur l'enfance de Rin et de Renzo, sur comment ils grandissent, comment ils se sont retrouvé ensemble...etc. un truc tout bête que vous avez déjà certainement du lire dans d'autre domaine que blue exorcist mais bon. Je me suis dis que ça aurait pu être pas mal. **  
**Alors en faite, j'aimerais savoir, si vous êtes pour ou contre. Si vous avez des idées à me rajouter ou tout autres petites choses à faire entendre, je vous écoutes.**

**Maintenant, j'espère que vous appréciez ce petit moment "bestiole" comme moi j'ai détesté le vivre xD (j'en ris mais ça me fait peur lol)**

**A très vite les miss Okuma (c'est un mixte de shima et okumura u_u)**

**Je vous aime et je vous apprécie !**

**3**


	9. Je t'emmerde !

**Bonjour ! :)**

**On est le week-end, donc forcément je suis de retour moi aussi. C'est étrange mais je crois que c'est un rendez-vous que j'ai pris ici pour ces drabbles.  
J'aimerais vous remercier de me suivre et de toujours apprécier ce que j'écris ! Ce sont tous vos commentaires qui me donnent toujours plus envie d'écrire sur eux (3 p'tain j'aime ce couple, en vrai! *-*)  
J'espère ne pas être encore tombé dans le mode "répétition" sur eux, ça serait vraiment dommage. Sinon, j'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine, moi dans l'ensemble, oui.**

Fandeyaoi**: Est-ce que je peux te dire, je t'aime !? (trop tard c'est fait xD). Je crois que c'est la seule chose que je puisse te dire de correct.  
Sinon, pour répondre à ta question, "intégrer des scènes du manga": Je ne sais pas encore. En vrai, ça va dépendre de mon humeur du moment. Mais pourquoi pas, ce n'est pas rejeter. autre, petite discussion ;) les lemons: Comme tu dis. Moi j'ai toujours peur qu'il soit en "trop" et qu'il ne sert pas vraiment. En plus, utilisé de la vulgarité la-dedans, je trouve ça vraiment laid. Alors en plus d'être difficile à écrire, je m'impose moi-même des contraintes lol. Enfin, dans l'avenir (parce que je sais que je vais en écrire d'autre), je resterais dans le même registre que le premier.  
Merci d'être fidèle à ces fictions, d'être toujours là et de ne pas te lasser ! :)  
**

Neko**: le "renzo x rin lacté" c'est en référence a ton pseudo lol, tu étais en manque de lait, avoue !? lol. J'ai pris ton avis en compte et dis-toi que personne n'est contre. J'ai été étonné ! Oui, ne change pas ton pseudo, il est vraiment cute ! ^-^  
Et une grosse bise d'être encore là et de lire mes drabbles ! Merci !**

**Merci aussi Soln-chan (3), à AriaShirogane pis à toutes (tous) les autres! :)**

**Maintenant, comme le peuple à parler pis à voté, la fiction verra bien le jour. Par contre aucune date n'est encore arrêté à ce jour !**

**Bonne lecture, mes miss !**

* * *

**Tu m'emmerdes.**

**Mai 2012**

**Rin 20ans / Renzo 22 ans.**

**xx**

L'un dans le salon, l'autre dans la cuisine. Renzo avait les cahiers ouverts sur la table basse, des lunettes sur son nez, des feuilles et un stylo dans chacune des mains et fronçant les sourcils, il essayait d'apprendre tant bien que mal.

Rin, de son côté, préparait leur diner. Ce soir, il restait chez le rosé, il devait l'aider à réviser ou le forcer à faire des pauses. Là, par exemple, l'heure de souper était arrivé.

**_ Tu peux m'passer une bouteille !**

**_ Bouge ton cul, de toute façon tu dois manger. Viens ici, Ren' !**

Fronçant d'avantage les sourcils, le rose se pince le nez et retire ces lunettes. Il n'avait rien demandé d'extraordinaire, seulement de l'eau pour se rafraichir. Et même si la voix de l'ébène n'était pas agressive, Renzo le prend comme un reproche, une attaque personnelle.

**_ P'tain vas-y, Rin, j'te demande pas la mort, j'ai juste soif. **

Sortant de la cuisine et s'accrochant à l'embrassure de la porte, Rin fixe durement son petit-ami et lui répond. Ok il était facilement susceptible quand il révisait mais ce n'était pas une raison pour lui parler de cette façon.

**_ J'suis pas ta bonne, peut-être que quand tu seras plus poli, je bougerais en attendant viens ici bouffer !**

**_ T'es pas non plus intelligent et beau mais j't'en fais pas la réflexion !**

**_ Connard, je t'emmerde !**

Tapant son pied dans le premier mur qu'il aperçoit, l'ébène prend place à table et commence de souper seul. A cet instant, des envies de meurtres émanaient de son être tandis que Renzo pestait contre ce noiraud.

Ils se disputaient souvent. …Souvent pour rien.

Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'atomes crochus. …Deux parfaits opposés.

Ils n'étaient jamais d'accord sur rien. …Deux aimants contraires.

Et pourtant, ils étaient en osmose parfaite. …Une parfaite attraction.

Ils avaient des désirs similaires l'un envers l'autre. …Complémentaire de l'autre.

…Ils avaient un magnétisme véritable, qui les rapprochés inexorablement.

Mais le temps d'un soir, leurs caractères s'affrontent de nouveau. Ils devaient y avoir un gagnant. Il y en avait toujours un et ce soir, le score était à l'avantage du rose. …Toutefois, la soirée était loin d'être terminé.

(…)

* * *

**Terminé.**

**Les répliques de Renzo n'ont pas été tellement inventé en vrai. (je vous laisse deviner pourquoi .)**

**J'espère que ça vous a plus, si ce le cas, vous savez ce qu'il faut faire pour me le dire ;) **

**Et si vous avez détesté, dite-moi pourquoi (poliment de préférence) et j'essayerais de m'améliorer pour les prochaines fois.**

**Je vous aime et je vous apprécie.**

**Bisoux mes miss**


	10. Première jalousie

**Bonjour ! Hé oui, je crois que c'est devenu une habitude de venir ici en début de week-end ! ^-^ Un genre de petit rendez-vous hebdo, ce que j'apprécie ! ****Alors comment s'est passé votre semaine !? moi, pas trop mal dans l'ensemble, beaucoup de fous rire donc rien d'alarmant ! :)**

**Sinon encore une fois cette drabble a été écrit pendant mes cours (en même temps, dès que j'ai une idée, je suis obligé de l'écrire de suite sinon j'oublie. ...Peut-être une maladie d'Alzheimer précoce, je ne sais pas -_-' parfois sa fait peur la vitesse à laquelle j'oublie, en plus une fois oublié, ça ne revient plus jamais -_-')**

**Alors, je ne me lasserais jamais de vous dire MERCI ! C'est grâce à vous que je n'arrête pas d'écrire ou que je trouve de nouvelle chose à faire ! Thanks !**

**Ensuite des petites réponses s'imposent pis comme j'adore répondre, je vais le faire maintenant !**

Fandeyaoi: **Un amour réciproque ! Fiou, je suis soulagé ! :D lol par contre pour la réconciliation au lit (de renzo x rin) (on sait jamais, faut toujours précisé, (pis j'aime la double parenthèse que je viens de faire là, même triple).) lol et bien, je ne sais pas trop! Sa aurait très bien pu se finir en accord tacite .**  
**Pour les erreurs désolé (d'ailleurs à tous désolé), j'ai pas vraiment fait attention en postant :s**  
**Sinon, non. Je n'arrête pas les drabbles, je ne peux pas les arrêter pour le moment en tout cas, j'ai toujours une idée ou deux qui germe par semaine pis je n'pense pas que ce soit un trop grand travaille, pour le moment en tout cas. **  
**Pis la première partie du OS a plusieurs chapitres devraient bientôt voir le jour ici (donc je pense que pour l'instant, je ne m'en sors pas trop mal ^-^)**  
**C'est vrai !? Je suis contente que tu aimes ce blog, moi j'adore le tenir ! :)**  
**Sur ceux, je vais te laisser lire maintenant pis j'attends tes impressions, bonne ou mauvaise, je prends ! Bisoux**

Neko: **Contente que tu es aimé ! moi aussi j'aime beaucoup les coups de gueules pis pour une fois que le temps m'était donné pour l'écrire ! J'en ai profité ! **  
**Ton nuage avec les 3/4 de la bouteille de lait !? Seulement, prend la bouteille en entier (moi personnellement c'est ce que je ferais ;), j'aime le lait ! *-*) Sinon peut-être que des petites disputes comme celle-là verront encore le jour ! :)**  
**Bisou minou !**

Soln96: **Coucou toi ! On en avait déjà parlé mais figure-toi qu'une dispute comme celle-là s'est déroulé hier soir avec mon meilleur-ami, encore...décidement, je crois qu'on adore ce mettre dessus ! C'est peut-être ce qui arrive avec ta meilleure amie aussi lol, sait-on jamais ;)**  
**Sinon, je voulais juste te serrer très fort dans mes bras pour être la depuis mes début ! Pis te dire MERCI d'être encore sur ces drabbles pis j'espère aussi ne pas te lasser ! J'te fais des bisoux ma sol-chan ! :)**

**Les autres fidèles ou passagers, merci à vous aussi ! Avoir autant de vues me fait également très plaisir ! :)**

**Maintenant, j'arrête de blablater pis je vous laisse lire en toute tranquillité ou pas. ça dépend de votre environnement en vrai ! C'est très court mais en même temps, c'est une drabble donc je n'ai pas besoin de trouver d'excuse ! ;P**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Première jalousie.**

**Octobre 2011.**

**Rin 18 ans/Renzo 20 ans**

**xx**

Dans un bar, on pouvait apercevoir un rose. Un verre à la main et en compagnie d'une personne. De loin, on pouvait voir Renzo rire avec ce blond. Il était de type Européen et apparemment, il se plaisait en compagnie du rosé et il le montrait.

Souriant et faisant quelques gestes l'un et l'autre, le tableau semblait bien parti pour une romance ou quelque chose qui y ressemblait…du moins pendant quelques semaines car le rose était plutôt dans sa période à « se lasser facilement ».

Des phrases sont dites pour amadouer le blond, celui-ci plutôt réceptif laisser faire Renzo et répondait volontiers aux sous-entendus prononcés.

A l'extérieur, un ébène rentrait chez lui. Tournant son visage au même moment, il peut entrevoir sans difficulté son ami au travers de la grande baie vitrée. Au début souriant, le noiraud déchante vite quand il voit au côté du rose, une autre personne.

A cet instant, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était jaloux de ce blond. Il n'avait pas encore comprit le sens de ces sentiments. Néanmoins son regard se fait plus noir, ces poings se resserrent et sa mâchoire se contracte.

Il n'aimait pas que d'autres personnes tournent autour de ce rose. Il était son ami et il était sûr que ce blond allait faire du mal au saumon. Reprenant son chemin, une aura malveillante l'entourait et il se promettait de faire fuir le nouveau venu très vite.

[…]

* * *

**Terminé.**

**C'est bouclé pour ce week-end lol mais j'espère que vous avez quand même aimé ! :)**

**Sinon et bien vous savez ce qu'ils vous restent à faire si jamais vous avez une remarque ou quoi que ce soit d'autre ! Je serais ravi de répondre !**

**Je vous aime et je vous apprécie/**

**Bisoux mes miss ! (mister ou pas maintenant ?!)**


	11. Pensée secrète (2)

**Bonjour et pardon !**

**J'ai manqué notre rendez-vous hebdomadaire et j'en suis désolé mais mon petit chien était vraiment très malade et depuis vendredi je me suis retrouvé au vétérinaire avec lui. Prise de chance, il va beaucoup mieux ! J'ai même pu le récupérer hier et je dois dire que j'ai une grosse frayeur ! Il va beaucoup mieux maintenant, il gambade de nouveau et j'en suis très heureuse ! Finalement, il est beaucoup plus costaud qu'il en a l'air ! :)  
Donc avant de reprendre mes cours de l'après-midi pis parce que maintenant j'ai retrouvé le sourire et le temps, je viens poster ce que je devais normalement faire samedi !  
**

**Mais avant toute chose, je tiens quand même à vous répondre ! Et saluer une nouvelle lectrice aussi. **Fandelavi** ! J'ai été très agréablement surprise pis je tiens à t'inviter officiellement dans le monde de Renzo et Rin ! **

Fandeyaoi** : ****C'est vrai ! Normalement c'est Renzo qui devait être jaloux mais..., à la dernière minute, j'ai changé d'avis pis je me suis dit, "il n'y a pas de raison que ce soit toujours Ren' qui soit jaloux ou peiné à cause de ****l'autre" Alors inversement de rôle ! :)  
Contente que tu es aimé, le jour ou ce ne sera plus le cas, je me remettrais en question et trouverais une autre façon pour que tu aimes de nouveau ! :)  
Sinon pour l'autre fic eh bien, j'aurais un petit peu de retard maintenant :s mais normalement, elle sera soit poster dans la semaine, soit ce week-end !  
Oh pis pour notre amour réciproque, maintenant je n'ai plus aucun doute ! :D Pis je suis contente que la drabble est rattrapé ma maladresse ! Heureusement ! Qu'aurais-je fais sans toi !? ...Mon dieu, je n'ose l'imaginer ! (ton "ps" était mythique, je l'ai adoré xD)  
****Alors maintenant, je le cris haut et fort ! JE T'AIME ! xD****  
**

Soln96**: Je m'améliore de jour en jour (ou pas...xD) exprès pour que tu ne me quittes et ne te lasses jamais ! Je ne peux pas te perdre ma sol-chan, impossible ! Sinon, je me suiciderais u_u j'espère que ça s'est arrangé avec ta meilleure, en même temps...pourquoi ça ne le serais pas !? Les meilleurs amis s'est fait pour se disputer avec :D**

Neko** : Ton petit poisson ! Oh c'est mignon mais le savais-tu, tu es obligé de le partager avec le fils de satan ! lol. Si, c'est possible de boire une bouteille cul sec (pour l'avoir déjà fait pendant une party -', t'sais les petites!?) faut de l'entrainement (hé là, tu te dis... "merde, je suis tombé sur une alcoolo lol") Entraine-toi, tu y arrivera, jeune padawan ! Suit les conseils d'un jedi aguerri ! mdr  
Déesse !? Je suis extremement flatter ! Je vais bientôt avoir la grosse tête si tu continue lol  
Ton petit poème, rah, je culpabilise pis en même temps, il est tellement chou ! Non jamais je ne vous oublierais ! Tu peux compter sur moi ! J'espère qu'avec cette drabble, je serais pardonner de mon retard ! Miaou à toi, ô grande reine des chats !**

Fandelavi **: Nouvelle venue, nouveau plaisir ! Merci à toi pour toutes ces reviews pis je suis extrêmement heureuse que tu as apprécie ces petites drabbles tout droit sorti de ma petite tête qui fonctionne, une fois sur deux ! Tu es bien aussi perverse que toutes celle que je connais ! Comment je le sais, grâce à la drabble "première fois" ;) tous avaient cru autre chose ! Ah ah *fière de moi*  
En tout cas, je suis contente de te compter parmi les fans de ce couple cute, sweet and sexy ! J'espère te revoir très prochainement et ne pas te décevoir ! **

* * *

Petite information**: On a dépassé la barre des 1,000 views ! :D C'est formidable, peut-être que la bouteille de champagne n'est pas très loin !**

* * *

**Maintenant et parce que je sais que vous avez très envie (ou pas) de commencer votre lecture, je vais vous laisser ! Et vous remercier d'être là et d'avoir patienter un peu ! J'espère, ne pas vous avoir fait attendre pour rien !**

**Bonne Lecture mes miss !**

* * *

**Pensée secrète.**

**Renzo 23 ans.**

**xx**

J'ai eu beaucoup de relation. Pas des tonnes mais assez pour me rendre compte d'une chose. Tous les autres avant toi n'étaient rien.  
Je déteste ta façon de me parler parfois, je déteste cette façon que tu as de me reprendre quand tu crois avoir raison, je déteste la façon que tu as de replacer tout et n'importe quoi mais ce que je déteste le plus c'est de t'aimer autant.  
T'es le seul pour qui mon cœur bat si fort. T'sais, je t'aime pas par vague mais constamment. Et toutes les petites choses que je crois détester, en fin de compte je les adore. Parce que t'es la seule personne qui arrive à me faire aimer ce que je déteste.

J'aime ta façon de froncer les sourcils pour m'attendrir, j'aime ta façon de pincer ta lèvre quand tu doutes, j'aime quand tu passes l'une de tes mains dans mes cheveux pour me réconforter, j'aime ton regard bleuté qui me fait tout oublier, j'aime ta peau qui marque si facilement mon amour pour toi. Avant toi, tous me trouvaient trop ou pas assez selon leurs gouts. Je n'avais pas cette envie de les garder caché, j'voulais rien de ça. Toi, tu m'as rendu jaloux, possessif, irritable et méfiant. 4 Adjectifs qui prouvent que je t'aime démesurément et qui me rende foutrement heureux.

* * *

**Terminé.**

**Alors !? Déçu ou pas !? j'espère pas. **

**Sinon dis-moi comment me rattraper dignement u_u**

**Maintenant on connait le point de vue de Renzo ^-^ **

**Est-ce que cette deuxième partie vous l'aviez imaginé comme ça ou pas !?**

**On se revoit samedi, de sur ! **

**Je vous aime et je vous apprécie mes miss !**


	12. Contretemps

**Bonjour ! On est samedi et je suis de retour avec une nouvelle petite drabble en prime (en même temps, si je n'avais pas de drabble, je ne serais pas la -').  
Comment s'est passé votre semaine !? Pour ma part, elle a été très rapide, c'est peut-être juste une impression mais bon !  
Sinon les révisions ont commencé pour certains examens de dernier semestre... . Ce n'est pas vraiment joyeux mais je pense qu'on est obligé de le faire, malheureusement.  
sinon, peut-être, je dis bien peut-être que le premier chapitre d'un nouvel os arrivera demain. ...Je ne suis pas encore très sur mais y'a bon espoir. C'est dans les environs de 70% de chance.  
**

Soln96** : Contente de savoir que tu ne veux pas me quitter ! C'est réciproque ma Sol-chan ! Venir ici pis ne pas te voir, c'est comme si Naruto n'étais pas amoureux de Sasuke, donc tout bonnement impossible. Pis oui possible de boire une bouteille cul sec après sa dépend sa contenance. ...Moi, je vais ça avec les petites, je ne sais pas combien elle contiennent de cl 15 ou 25 cl lol donc pas grand chose . (pis pour ne pas perdre un pari, tu es prêt à tout en party xD).**

Neko** : Wouah mon petit chat, avec autant de compliment je ne sais pas si j'arriverais encore à lever la tête, tellement elle va prendre de l'ampleur ! xD  
oui le fils du diable mais tu sais avec ou sans ça, moi je ne le lui rendrais pas ! Il ne mord pas tu sais, il peut être tout comme un agneau si tu le caresses bien comme y faut, derrière ces étiquettes ;)  
Ah non, pour les bouteilles d'un litre même le meilleur jedi n'est pas taillé pour ce genre de chose ! Par contre, j'ai des doutes sur ta "petite soif" en party lol  
Eh bien les 3 secondes étaient bénéfique, la preuve, tu m'as fait plaisir ! Pis heureuse que ton culte au Rin x Renzo continue de prendre de la force ! Je suis toute avec toi !**

Fandeyaoi** : Oui pis merci de comprendre. Effectivement mon chien passe avant tout le monde chez moi. Il est certes capricieux et n'écoute aucun ordre que je lui donne mais je l'aime ! C'est mon petit bouchon à moi et quand quelque chose ne va pas, je suis toujours là à imaginer le pire.  
Bien, en faite les pensées de Renzo se sont écrites d'elles-mêmes pis comme elles étaient terminés et que je l'ai trouvé joli, je les posté. Mais il est vrai que normalement, elles ne devaient pas se montrer maintenant lol...bof tant pis après tout ^^  
Mignon !? J'aime bien ce mot parce que c'est exactement le mot que j'emploi quand je parle d'eux ou hot, de temps à autres.  
Oui, je tenais à ce que tout le monde sache à quel point j'étais accros à toi pis je suis très heureuse de voir à quel point ces réciproques ! :D Plein de poutoux lol.**

**Petite note de l'auteur (autrement dit, moi -') : Je trouve cette drabble toute mignonnette. (oui, je devais seulement dire ceux-ci !)**

**Maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'une seule chose à dire, Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

**Contretemps.**

**Avril 2012.**

**Rin 20 ans/Renzo 22 ans.**

**xx**

**_ Han…Ren'…en-encore !**

Des coups de reins étaient donnés. Vif et précis, le souffle du rose se propageait dans la nuque de l'ébène et rendait fou celui-ci. Shima faisait vagabonder ces mains sur les hanches et le ventre de son amant.  
Les à-coups continuaient dans l'intimité de Rin et leurs esprits continuaient de s'échauffer d'avantage.

**_ Je t'ai-me R-Rin. **

La langue se faufilait sur la peau humide, voir même carrément trempée de l'ébène.  
Mordant la nuque, suçotant cette peau délicieuse, Renzo continuait d'apprécier ce corps sous le sien, qu'il gardait toujours précieusement, jalousement à lui.

**_ Mmh, Ren'…je…m-moi au-ssi. …Con-tin-ue. …En-encore !**

Touchant toujours plus profondément, les deux amants jouissent dans le même temps. L'un à l'intérieur de l'autre et l'autre sur la paroi de la douche.  
Continuant quelques aller et venu dans l'intimité, le rosé retourne cependant très vite son partenaire pour récupérer ces lèvres charnues et commencer un baiser passionné.

Collant leurs corps luisant l'un à l'autre, le jet de la douche continuait toujours de se déverser et même si elle n'était plus très chaude, elle les rafraichissait grandement.  
Rin, coincé entre le corps du rose et de la paroi, cajolait le torse sculpté tout en gardant précieusement les lèvres de son amant.

Il ne voulait pas le lâcher même si au début il était contre tout ça, même s'il avait trouvé l'excuse « d'être pressé » , ce que Renzo ne manque pas de lui rappeler.

**_ Tu m'en veux de ce contretemps alors !?**

**_ Tais-toi… . **

Des larges sourires se faisaient de part et d'autres et cette fois, pour de vrai, ils se savonnaient. Rin était attendu par son frère.  
Il aurait déjà dû être parti en vrai mais depuis que ce rose était entré dans sa vie, il était très souvent en retard. Parfois même, il oubliait carrément le jour ou la date du rendez-vous et cela faisait toujours beaucoup rire le rosé.  
Sa câlinant l'un et l'autre, ils sortiront peu de temps après de la cabine et noueront une serviette autour de la taille. Ils s'embrasseront de nouveau et au final, Rin passera sa journée avec ce rose plutôt que son frère.

[…]

* * *

**Terminé.**

**Pour les plus observatrices, vous avez du remarquer le changement de rating. ..Si ce n'est pas le cas, là, vous avez du vous en rendre compte ! ^^**

**J'ai relu plusieurs fois (2x seulement -'), ça me semble français mais si ce n'est pas le cas, je reviendrais changer d'ici peu.**

**Et vous !? Pour ou contre ce genre de contretemps !? **

**Perso, je suis favorable a 200% même que... . _*mystère*_  
**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé. J'espère que je vous reverrez la semaine prochaine (même heure, même endroit) !:)**

**Je vous aime et je vous apprécie.**


	13. Là

**Bonjour !Non je n'ai pas oublié ! Alors, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à choisir entre les deux drabbles que j'ai eu le temps de mettre sur papier mais c'est bon ! Je trouve que celui-ci est très bien! (je ne sais pas pourquoi mais, il me fait un truc)  
Sinon une bonne semaine ou pas pour vous, j'espère! Moi la semaine prochaine je termine mes cours ! :) enfin !  
**

Fandeyaoi** : Oui la rating à changer. Je n'étais pas sur que tu allais le voir mais je me suis trompé !  
Un rhume avec 27°C c'est fort là, tu as fait comment pour tomber malade !? Faut être maudite je pense !lol.  
Je comprends parfaitement Rin, moi ;) comment résister à Renzo !? Sérieusement!? Si quelqu'un le peu, qu'il me dit comment il fait ! C'est juste impossible, il est trop sexy ce mec pis Rin pareil quoi ! Deux beaux gosses ! *ç*  
Pis pour tes longues reviews sa ne me pose aucun problème au contraire, un peu de lecture ne me fait jamais de mal ! Et tu sais que j'adore te supporter ! Ce n'est même pas quelque chose qui me demande un effort! Je t'adore alors bon, aucun problème ! :D  
Pour répondre à ton autre review...hum, je ne posterais pas toutes les semaines, ce n'est pas vraiment possible mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle aura bien un début, un milieu et une fin ! Quand tout cela verra le jour maintenant, mystère ma miss! ;D  
**

Neko **: Contente que cela t'ait plut ! Heureusement, je dois dire ! Sinon...si personne n'avait aimé, je pense que j'aurais arrêté d'écrire ce genre de scène.  
Tu bois occasionnellement, c'est déjà pas mal lol mais tu as raison, l'alcool est mauvais pour la santé !  
Tu pourras demander des cours de jedi pour autre chose alors! Des jedis c'est multi-tâches!  
Oui, parfait, c'est le mot !  
Et toujours aussi contente de te voir ici toutes les semaines ! :) Bisoux**

**Pis merci à toutes celles et ceux qui passent par là, même s'ils ne laissent aucun signe de leur passage. Pas grave !**

* * *

**Maintenant, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Là.**

**Février 2012.**

**Rin 19ans/ Renzo 21ans.**

**xx**

Dans son canapé, Rin s'en veut énormément mais n'est pas désolé.  
Tous le pointaient du doigt d'avoir fait du mal à Shiemi mais il n'avait pu faire autrement. Il ne pouvait pas répondre aux sentiments de la jeune fille et tous lui en tenaient rigueur du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait avant que le rose ne l'accompagne jusqu'ici, jusqu'à chez lui et y reste.  
Là, devant lui, assis sur la table basse, Renzo vient prendre le visage de l'ébène entre ces mains et les yeux émeraude du rose transpercent et font vibrer le cœur de ce noiraud.

**_ T'en fait pas d'accord. D'ici quelques jours tout sera oublié. **

**_ Mh. **

Rin ne peut répondre correctement à son ami sans trahir ces battements et ces pensées. Alors, sans le savoir il continue de rougir et de fixer son ainé.

**_ Eh, tu me donnes un sourire !? …Je préfère quand tu souris. Pis, j'suis bien content que tu lui aies dit non. **

Gonflant ces joues, Rin reste muet.  
Trop d'informations arrivent jusqu'à son cerveau et il ne peut pas…n'arrive pas, à articuler ne serait-ce qu'un mot.  
Alors, il fait la seule chose qu'il est réellement comprise, il sourit de tout son souk et ravi le rosé de cette chose.  
Peut-être que finalement, entendre ces mots le rende heureux d'avoir dit non à cette blonde.

[…]

* * *

**Terminé.**

**C'est tout niais, tout mignon mais j'adore ce qui est niais et mignon. **

**Pis on peut voir comment les deux se sont rapprochés! C'est grâce à Shiemi xD**  
**(Je déteste cette fille mais faut bien qu'elle serve à quelque chose à défaut de m'emmerder royalement !)**

**J'espère que ça vous à plu ! (je croise les doigts)**

**Je vous embrasse très fort mes miss !**

**A la semaine prochaine.**


	14. Histoire de Livre

**Ohayo !  
Je crois que je suis un peu en retard dans le poste mais bon, vous n'allez pas m'en tenir rigueur n'est-ce pas !? Vous m'aimez tellement .  
En vacances !? Moi oui ! Enfin, même si je travail pendant l'été ce n'est pas bien grave ! L'idée de congés me fait du bien !  
Sinon à part mon travail je compte bien visiter une nouvelle ville cette année encore ! (croisons les doigts ^-^)  
**

**Des petites réponses !? oui, j'adore ça ! Alors c'est parti.**

**Neko : Tu es toute pardonné ne d'inquiète pas ! Je t'excuse de n'être venu que le mardi, je peux tout à fait comprendre que tu sois occupé (ce qui est normal d'après moi ^^)Ecrire des merveilles !? Vraiment !? Eh bien merci, je ne sais pas quoi dire à part ça! ça me va droit au cœur ! Et maintenant que tu me mets la pression j'espère que les prochaines t'éblouiront tout autant !  
Gros bec à toi ! Miaou ! ^-^  
**

**Fandeyaoi : Tout à fait d'accord avec toi mon amoureuse ! :D Renzo devrait être d'avantage mis en avant, il est tellement beau, marrant, mignon, joyeux, sexy, souriant, généreux, agréable à regarder, ...etc que voilà quoi ! (il n'a que des qualités oui u_u) Pis oui, Si Rin ne peut pas lui résister, nous non plus !  
Il faut punir la personne qui t'a rendu malade ! C'est pas très gentil !  
Contente que tu es aimé alors et tu sais, Shiemi je ne l'a porte vraiment pas dans mon cœur. Je l'a déteste depuis que j'ai commencé le manga alors bon, autant dire que ça fait très longtemps que je lui voue une haine sans merci :D  
Pis pour le rating, il risque d'être d'avantage justifié si tu comprends ce que je veux dire même si c'est pas pour cette fois-ci.  
Contente que tu es aimé ma drabble, j'espère que celle-ci te plaira ainsi que les autres à suivre !Bisou à toi !  
**

**Soln96 : Oui ma sol-chan ! Comment ne pas rembarrer l'emmerdeuse de Shiemi internationale ! Pour moi c'était juste inenvisageable !(Wouah ce mot...il me parait bizarre xD)  
Pour ce qui est de l'autre, tous aiment ce genre de contretemps étrangement. C'est bizarre non !? (enfin bon, peut-être pas finalement ;))  
Tu sais quoi ! Cette drabble là, elle va te rappeler une chose que je t'ai écrite il n'y a pas si longtemps... et donc tu sais que tout ceux-ci est tiré d'une histoire vraie!  
Je t'embrasse très fort mon bouchon ! ^-^**

**Merci aussi à toutes les autres qui passent par ici de temps à autre !**

**Maintenant je vous laisse lire en espérant qu'aucun "moquage" ne se fait. (je sais ce mot n'existe pas u_u)**

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

**Histoire de livre.**

**Septembre 2013 **

**Rin 20/Renzo 22ans.**

**xx**

Les larmes roulent d'elles-mêmes sur les joues de cet ébène.  
Sans le vouloir, sans n'avoir rien fait pour les arrêter, il les laisse se répandre sur son visage, le cœur lourd, le souffle coupé.  
Fermant son ordinateur, ces mains enserrent un oreiller et comme pour se protéger de la douleur qu'il ressent, il se recroqueville sur lui-même et essaie de cesser ces pleures.  
Frottant dans ces prunelles gorgées d'eaux, il essaie de respirer sans succès. Il suffoque, se fissure et plonge dans le noir.

Une douleur lancinante enserre son esprit et son palpitant.  
Il se sait ridicule, se sent bête de verser autant de larmes mais rien de ce qu'il pense n'arrive à arrêter ce flot d'émotion qui l'envahit.  
Resserrant ces bras sur son corps, il cache son visage dans le coussin emprisonné par ces sens et essaie de reprendre le contrôle de ces émotions…, difficilement.

Les joues rougies ainsi que ces yeux, il se défait de son cocon et s'allonge de façon à voir le plafond blanc de sa chambre.  
Quelques larmes jouent encore sur le coin de ces yeux, ces orbes d'ordinaire si bleu se font ternes et son corps semble mort. Comme épuisé de tout, fatigué de ces sentiments.  
Soufflant et déposant un bras sur ces prunelles, il essaie de se reprendre, de ne plus penser mais les images restent dans sa tête et le chamboule, le meurtrie, lui font mal.

Il entend bien les pas qui arrivent dans sa direction. Il entend le bruit reconnaissable de son petit-ami mais même s'il le veut de toutes ces forces, il n'arrive pas à effacer sa tristesse de son visage.  
Alors sans bouger, n'amorçant aucun geste, il se fait surprendre par un rose souriant même si ce sourire disparait bien vite.  
Rin veut seulement être rassuré, consolé, …un petit moment.

**_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Bé !?**

Levant son regard voilé, il désigne son ordinateur comme seul coupable.  
Renzo ne comprends pas, cherche, inspecte mais n'arrive pas à savoir ce qui peut mettre son amant dans cet état.

**_ C'est idiot, …j'te jure mais…, …j'ai mal, là.**

Le « là » indique le cœur de l'ébène et sans plus de geste, de parole, l'ébène part se cacher sur le torse de celui qui le rassure comme personne.  
Enveloppant le corps de son petit-ami de ces bras, le rosé berce doucement Rin et attend. Il sait qu'une explication va s'en suivre mais pour l'heure, il garde précieusement son compagnon contre lui.

**_ Ne rit pas d'accord. …Je sais que c'est crétin, que je dois surement être le seul mais…, je crois qu'il est mort. Je…, tu penses que c'est possible !?**

**_ Explique mieux, j'te répondrais ensuite. Et tu sais, j'ai l'habitude de tes idioties alors fait comme d'habitude et parle-moi. **

Resserrant la taille du rose, Rin respire le parfum de sa « bouée » et ferme les yeux.  
Une nouvelle fois, il a le gout de pleurer. Parce que le dire à haute voix fait mal, ça le rend plus réel encore.

**_ Dans…,- …Je crois que Kakashi est mort. C'est bête pas vrai de pleurer pour ça mais je le pensais immortel. Incapable de mourir mais là…, je pense vraiment que je ne le verrais plus. Ne …-rit pas s'te plait…, ça fait mal de le perdre.**

Les yeux dans l'eau, il prononce la dernière phrase dans un soupir et parce que le rose à écouter, il ne rit pas.  
Il se contente seulement de sourire doucement, surement attendrie par son petit-ami qui a un « petit cœur ». Qui est touché par des choses que certaines personnes ne peuvent comprendre.

**_ Je suis désolé alors. …Mais peut-être que c'est seulement une mise en scène pour relancer la fin de la série.**

**_ Non… . J-je c-rois pas. …Il me manque…, déjà. **

Continuant de sourire avec cet attendrissement dans le regard, Renzo resserre sa prise sur son petit-ami émotif et embrasse le haut de son crâne.  
Ce qu'il pense de tout ça !? Que c'est idiot de se mettre dans un état pareil pour un personnage fictif mais quand il s'agit de Rin ce n'est pas la même chose.

Parce qu'il a appris à aimer ces défauts, ces manies et ces idioties. Alors même s'il pense sa réaction idiote, il se dit aussi qu'elle lui ressemble, qu'il est comme ça, à fleur de peau pour des choses étranges que lui seul peut comprendre.  
Caressant le bas du dos de l'ébène, il le console tendrement et attend que son noiraud se sente mieux, qu'il relève la tête et passe à autre chose.

Et pour ça, il va l'aidé. Lui faire retrouver le sourire avec une chose sans nom pour le moment.  
Et toujours avec ce sourire attendri mais légèrement moqueur, il éloigne Rin de l'ordinateur, de la chambre et le fait sortir doucement du noir.  
Parfois son petit-ami était un parfait crétin mais il était son crétin et pour rien au monde il ne l'échangerait !

[…]

* * *

**Terminé.**

**Voilà comment j'ai réagit quand j'ai regardé le dernier Scan de Naruto Shippuden... .**

**D'ailleurs rien que d'en parler là, ça me fait encore mal. ...C'est mon personnage préféré alors...je suis vraiment déprimé !**

**Et vous !? Si vous lisez Naruto...ça ne vous a rien fait de voir cette dernière scène !? :'(**

**Je vous souhaite un bon week-end et une bonne semaine pour la suite !**

**Je vous embrasse mes miss !**


	15. Parc d'attraction -partie 2-

**Ohayo !  
**

**Rah, c'est pas possible, j'étais occupé d'écrire ma magnifique petite intro et paf ! Internet ce coupe ! Ma page s'en va et tout s'efface ! T-T  
Je suis vraiment maudite ! Jamais prise de chance, et vous allez voir que ça va recommencer d'ici peu de temps ! Ce n'est pas juste !  
Je sais que j'étais très heureuse de vous voir encore tous réunit ici alors que j'entame ma 15ème drabble ! Qu'on atteint bientôt les 2,000 views grâce à vous et que je demandais des reviews sur la magnifique personne que j'étais (c'est un petit extra ça xd mdr)**

**Ensuite, j'ai oublié de quoi je parler T-T j'ai une mémoire de poisson rouge en même temps, donc excusez-moi ! Alzheimer précoce est quelque chose de dure à supporter au quotidien u_u  
Donc dans ce cas, je vais continuer autrement et continuer de blablater encore un peu, ok !?**

Fandeyaoi** : Mon amoureuse, je suis désolé ! Je pensais que tous lisaient les scans de naruto (mon shonen adoré et vénéré) Excuse-moi, j'aurais du mettre un spoil en début de drabble, j'y penserais si la prochaine fois, ou chose comme celle-ci se reproduit !  
Mais bon, pour te remonter un peu le moral, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi, donc attention "SPOIL" ! Kakashi n'est pas encore mort ! Alléluia ! Bien qu'il soit gravement blessé et encore coincé (je ne te dirais pas ou) ! Il est encore sur ces jambes ! Et j'ai espoir qu'il s'en remette pourquoi ! Eh bien, j'ai mon argument là-dessus, Masashi Kishimoto à dit, que l'avenir de Kakashi serait de la couleur bleu foncé (bleu foncé n'étant pas noir) cela me fait sous entendre qu'il s'en sortira même s'il perd une jambe ou un bras ! (c'est du moins ce que j'espère de tout cœur !)  
Sinon, on est faite pour s'entendre toi et moi ! On déteste les même personnage et si tu me dis que tu déteste inoue de bleach alors là, je t'embrasse ! Elle fait partie de mon top 3 de hainage ! (ce mot n'existe pas, je sais u_u)  
Oh et peut-être une bonne nouvelle pour toi et les lemons...mais ça, j'en parlerais sur une autre page, ouvre l'oeil ! ;)Que tu ais aimé cette drabble malgré mon spoil, j'en suis heureuse et même si celle-ci et beaucoup légère, j'espère qu'elle te fera passer un agréable moment !  
**

Soln96** : Ah ah ! J'ai réussit à te faire réfléchir mais tu as trouvé de quoi je parlais ! C'est cool !  
Dis-toi qu'au début, je voulais bien le faire se marrer (c'est ce qui s'est véritablement passer T-T) mais je ne voulais pas être si méchante avec Rin. Je ne voulais pas qu'il ressente les moqueries ! (bien oui, je vais attention à ce petit diable ;) lol)  
J'espère que celle-ci te plaira autant ! En vrai, c'est une suite de ma première drabble comme son nom l'indique .  
Bisou ma sol-chan adoré !**

**Allez, maintenant on va lire ! Are you ready !? **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Parc d'attraction –Partie 2.**

**Rin 19ans/Renzo 21ans**

**Juin 2012**

**xx**

* * *

Assis autour d'une table, 4 jeunes hommes et 3 jeunes filles rient et mangent ce qu'ils viennent de commander dans l'un des fast-foods.  
Chacun volant dans les plateaux de l'autre, tout se passe bien et la bonne humeur fait plaisir à voir.

Une frite dans une bouche, une boisson dans une main, les amis adorent passer du temps ensemble et chaque petit détail est vu, du moins pour les plus observateur.  
Alors quand un ébène prend la paille du rose et que de son autre main, il enveloppe la main de Renzo pour croquer dans sa frite, cela étonne Ryüji, le surprend même et il est obligé de demander ce qui arrive à son meilleur ami.

**_ Tu…- Me dis pas qu'il se passe un truc entre vous deux !? **

Les deux interloqués interrogent la crête blonde du regard et par un simple geste, ils s'éloignent.  
Rin et Renzo ne comprennent pas les propos mais peut-être avaient-ils fait quelque chose de mal !

**_ Non, pourquoi !? **

**_ Vous l'avez vu, pas vrai !? L'autre abruti qui boit dans son verre et qui bouffe dans son assiette !**

Koneko, Shiemi, Izumo et Shura réfléchissent sceptique aux dires de Ryüji.  
Les deux ne faisaient rien de mal et personne ne comprend les suspicions qui viennent de naitre.

**_ T'es complètement couillons ouais ! Arrête de m'emmerder tu veux et laisse nous mangez au lieu d'imaginer n'importe quoi ! Espèce de fou.**

**_ Ta gueule Okumura !**

**_ C'est toi qui me cherche ! Alors ferme là !**

Chacun le regard noir, personne n'essaie de les arrêter.  
Soupirant de toutes ces gamineries, les autres reprennent leur repas et Renzo regarde un instant celui à ces côtés.  
Il est vrai que rien n'avait été étrange pour eux mais dorénavant et si Rin voulait continuer à taire leur relation, ils devraient se montrer plus prudent ou alors avouer même si, ce n'était pas dans les intentions immédiate d'un ébène.

[…]

* * *

**Terminé.**

**Oui Ryuji à un œil de lynx (en même temps, ils sont pas discret -_-')**

**J'espère que vous avez bien aimé ! Pis que la prochaine vous plaira autant ! **

**Et si vous voulez, vous pouvez même me dire ce que vous voulez, j'essaierais de vous le donner ! **

**Bisou mes miss ! **

**a tantôt !**


	16. Caché du vent

**Bonsoir ou bonjour !**

**Légèrement en retard dans ma publication mais bon, nous sommes encore samedi alors :D (théoriquement, je ne suis pas en retard) Par contre, je suis en retard pour une chose mais comme je n'étais pas chez moi hier, je le fais maintenant ! Bon anniversaire Ren-chan ! Cet drabble est pour toi ! J'espère qu'elle te fera plaisir ! **

* * *

**Réponse :  
**

Fandeyaoi **: Vraiment mon amoureuse !? Tu ne connais pas Bleach...ah, c'est dur d'apprendre ça. mais bon je peux comprendre que le nombre d'épisode et le nombre de scan soit dur à surmonter. Peut-être qu'un jour, tu auras le courage de découvrir ce fabuleux ...comment dire est naisseuse ! Une fille insipide qui ne sert à rien à part geindre et se faire remarqué par ichigo pour se faire protéger -_-' (c'est une pauvre fille sans défense que j'aimerais trucider moi-même u_u) Voilà un petit topo de ce personnage a mourir d'ennuie et de dépression nerveuse u_u  
Oui, je suis reste encore optimiste pour kakashi c'est mon Dieu alors... ! Il ne peut pas mourir. point !  
Merci d'être toujours là pis...bonne lecture pour ensuite ;)**

Soln96** : Bonjour ! Oh c'est vrai...ça t'as fait penser à eux *-* oh merde alors, j'aurais voulu être là pour voir sa !  
Pour ce qui est de ta demande, je pense que je peux faire ça! En plus faire souffrir Shiemi n'est qu'un petit supplément non-négligeable et un bonheur personnel pour ma petite personne ! Tu as de grande chance de voir ça arriver dans les prochaines semaines donc ! :)  
Alors peut-être que ton souhait sera exaucé ! ;) Bisoux ma sol !**

Neko** : Mon chat ! Te punir... . Hum, as-tu des tendances sadomasochistes !? Je ne suis pas contre ce genre de "torture" mais un chat maso...c'est rare quand même ! mdr. Alors tends-moi ton poigné que je te frappe (je ne peux pas faire plus, j'aime pas frapper les gens surtout si elle s'excuse en plus!)  
Ce n'est pas grave pis c'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas de vie à coté..., alors je comprends parfaitement que tu es des retards dans tes lectures.  
Pis le principal c'est que tu sois encore là pis que tu aimes encore aussi ! Alors bon retour ! :) Bisou.**

* * *

**Maintenant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! J'espère que vous aimerez encore !  
**

* * *

**Caché du vent.**

**Rin 20ans/Renzo 22ans.**

**Décembre 2013.**

**xx**

Il fait froid. Le vent souffle fort et sur une petite berge des petits tourbillons de feuilles se créent ici et là.  
Là, se trouve deux personnes qui attendent patiemment leurs amis.  
Un rose plus grand qu'un ébène, un noiraud caché, enfouie dans le manteau du saumon et Renzo resserre son petit-ami dans ces bras le sentant se frigorifié à chaque nouvelle bourrasque de vent.

Rin emmitouflé dans cet amas de douceur, soupire de bonheur.  
Les yeux fermés, les bras entourant la taille de son compagnon, il ne veut pas être dérangé. Il a juste envie de profiter, de rester collé à son rosé et pourquoi pas rentrer immédiatement pour s'amuser à un jeu beaucoup plus chaud !  
Relevant son visage, son nez dépasse à peine du manteau et mordant sa lèvre inférieure, il réclame un baiser.

Renzo la tête baissé, sourit doucement à son amant, caresse le bas de son dos couvert et embrasse le front de l'ébène.  
Rin rechigne alors, sa moue devient boudeuse et cela fait simplement rire Ren' de ce beau visage face à lui.

**_ Quoi !? Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais !?**

Décoinçant son bras, un frisson s'empare d'une main pâle qui l'a refroidit et il dépose l'un de ces doigts sur ces lèvres.

**_ C'est ici que je veux. **

Renzo exécute sa demande avec plaisir alors que Rin range de nouveau sa main à l'abri de toute froidure et profite de son baiser.  
Une fois celui-ci déposé, ils reprennent leur place, le noiraud tout contre le torse de son homme et le rose, garde jalousement son petit-ami contre lui, regardant par-dessus lui, l'arrivait de leurs amis.

**_ Ils en mettent du temps… .**

Appuyé contre la rambarde, il inspecte les alentours déserts et décide de prendre son cellulaire en main et d'envoyer un texto à son meilleur ami ou pas… .  
Puisqu'au loin, il aperçoit une touffe blonde reconnaissable. Reconnaissable et bruyante aussi puisqu'il n'est pas seul mais accompagné d'une fille énervante nommé Shura.

**_ J'ai plus envie d'aller au chalet, je veux faire autre chose… .**

**_ Trop tard, ils apparaissent enfin.**

**_ …Tant pis pour eux, j'ai envie gémir très fort. **

Un sourire pervers s'inscrit sur les lèvres d'un rosé alors que l'ébène se cache un peu plus sur le torse de son amant, les joues quelques peu rougies.  
Il avait envie de la chaleur de son corps, de s'enfermer dans leur appartement et de faire l'amour.  
Là, en plus du trajet qu'ils avaient encore à faire, Rin devrait attendre d'être installé et de ne pas avoir les autres dans leurs pattes pour profiter pleinement d'une peau halée et de toutes les parties de son corps.

Soupirant à l'entente des voix de ces amis, il ne les salut pas et reste irrémédiablement caché, blotti contre Renzo qui le protégé de tout.  
Dans sa tête…tout allait être très long… beaucoup trop long.

[…]

* * *

**Terminé.**

**A quoi j'ai pensé quand j'ai écris ça... !? Ben a rien. -_-'. J'attendais mon meilleur ami sur le pont -_-'**  
**(ce con à eut une heure de retard, j'vous dis pas comme je l'ai accueillis mais bon...au moins, il m'a donné l'idée de cette drabble.)**

**Sinon vous avez bien aimé !? j'espère...pour une fois que Rin à des pensées malsaines**  
**(première fois !? Je pense oui :D)**

**Merci d'être encore là, de poster des reviews chaque semaine, de me donner vos avis et de me donner l'envie de continuer encore plus !**

**Sans vous, je ne serais vraiment rien alors, merci de tout mon cœur !**

**Je vous adore les miss. A la semaine prochaine !**


	17. Journée sans

**Bonjour mes petites yaoistes perverses.  
Je suis de retour (non pas pour vous jouer un mauvais tour) mais pour vous saluer et vous donner une petite drabble.  
Saviez-vous que le camping était dangereux !? (a deux reprises l'une de mes amies à faillit se casser la jambe -' pis bizarrement, elle se trouvait toujours avec moi quand les accidents se produisaient... . Je suis une personne vraiment malchance pour moi et les autres qui m'entourent u_u)**

* * *

**Réponse :  
**

Soln96**:****Comme je ne sais plus si je t'ai répondu ou non, eh bien je recommence :D La fru****stration est l'un de mes domaines de prédilection. Alors je suis ravi d'avoir réussi mais embêter de t'avoir fait ressentir ce sentiment.  
J'espère que tu as trouvé le lemon bien hot que tu cherchais ;) pis je suis heureuse de te faire passer par tous les sentiment****s possibles !**

Neko** : Tes propositions sont très alléchantes. Un Rin qui se fait violer s'est tellement possible avec sa petite gueule et un Rin qui viole s'est tellement tentant de le voir dominateur ! Comment empêcher l'imagination de jouer dans ces circonstances !? C'est impossible u_u  
C'est vrai qu'un chat sadomaso serait assez étrange u_u fétichiste alors !? xD mdr.**

Nathdawn** : Ah oui, si on aurait tous notre petit Renzo pour se glisser sous son manteau, la vie serait belle. Moi, je dois me contenter de mon meilleur ami (c'est déjà mieux que rien mais bon -_-' trop grand et trop emmerdant et trop chiant (que des qualités).).  
Eh oui, lui qui avait des tas d'idées en tête, ...il peut se le mettre derrière l'oreille et attendre . **

Fandeyaoi** : Le savais-tu ? Rin n'est que perversité. Même s'il ne le montre pas, ces pensées ne sont que luxure et gourmandise lol.  
Ah oui, mais non. Je suis même toujours très en retard, de ma vie je ne suis jamais arrivé à l'heure donc je ne peux pas jeter la pierre à mon meilleur ami, c'est impossible. C'est l'un de nos points communs !  
Pis c'est pas grave, tu peux me poser des questions plusieurs, j'y répondrais plusieurs fois! ^-^ Tu y as été toi alors !? il y avait quoi de beau !? Mon envoyée spéciale m'a envoyé des photos et m'a fait un résumé de sa journée et..., j'aurais aimé être là. **

* * *

**Ah, la prochaine drabble arrivera peut-être avant samedi prochain puisque normalement le week-end prochain, je ne suis pas chez moi !  
**

**Je ne fais pas de Disclamer, de toute façon, tous savent que ça ne m'appartient pas u_u malheureusement, pis si c'était le cas, je me vanterais chaque jour *-***

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Journée sans.**

**Novembre 2011.**

**Rin 18 ans/ Renzo 20 ans/ Shiemi 18 ans.**

**xx**

Une blonde court le plus vite possible.  
Le sol est sinueux et avec des tongs ce n'est pas très pratique et pour cause, au lieu de continuer sa route, elle dérape et s'étale de tout son long sur le chemin.

Les genoux et les coudes éraflés, Shiemi relève la tête et au loin, elle aperçoit celui qu'elle aime.  
Son visage se fait triste, elle n'a pas l'envie de se relever alors elle reste à terre. Le cul par terre, son regard se porte sur un ébène qui se chamaille avec un rosé.  
A cet instant, elle déteste Renzo mais parce qu'elle voit le sourire de Rin, elle tait ses sentiments et le laisse vivre.

**_ J'te le dirais, Rin. Un jour je me déclarerais. **

Essayant de se relever, la blonde tombe de nouveau.  
Apparemment et depuis un certain temps rien ne lui réussissait. Elle accroche alors une poignée de cailloux dans sa main et la jette de colère !  
Soufflant de rage, elle retire ces tongs et rebrousse chemin, elle devait maintenant se soigner et trouver une façon de dire ses sentiments au principal concerné.

[…]

* * *

**Terminé.**

**Très court, je vous l'accord mais en même temps, une drabble c'est dans ce format. Pis les bonnes choses sont toujours courte...(je ne fais aucune référence xD)**

**Pauvre petite Shiemi !? Pas du tout, j'adore quand elle tombe ! Quand elle se fait mal et tout ça ! :D**

**Au pire si vous n'aimez pas, imaginer votre meilleure ennemi à la place ;)**

**A la prochaine !**

L.


	18. Si j'étais

_Ohayo mes jeunes amies._

_Eh oui, j'ai un jour d'avance sur la publication des drabbles mais pour une bonne raison. Comme je l'ai dis la semaine dernière (ou non), je ne suis pas là du week-end, je vais à Montréal et j'attends ça avec impatience !  
Donc comme je ne voulais pas être en retard, me voici. J'espère que vous toutes avez passé une bonne semaine. Moi, oui, j'ai rencontré de nouvelle personne pis..., disons qu'il y a un très bon feeling avec certaines d'entre elles ! ;)  
Puis comme j'aime le dire "les relations d'étés sont éphémères mais tellement attendue et appréciée". _

* * *

**_Réponse:_**

_**Soln96** : Shiemi=souffrance+torture. Oui, j'ai eu envie de me défouler un peu sur elle et encore j'ai été gentille là! J'aurais pu la faire tomber dans un escalier, lui casser une jambe ou un bras. Et encore des tas d'autres possibilités lol.  
Je suis contente si tu as aimé ! Pis si tu vois une autre torture possible, fais-moi signe, j'essaierais de la reproduire au mieux ! ;) Bisou ma Sol-chan._

_**Neko** : Pardon ma petite Neko de t'avoir "troubler" avec mes idées étranges ! Maintenant je sais que tu es un chat tout à fait normal, avec aucunes idées bizarres ! Pourquoi le point de vue de Shiemi !? ...Eumh, pour montrer à quel point elle pouvait être bête, pour la faire souffrir un peu et parce que malgré tout elle veut Rin cette niaiseuse!  
Un Rin dominant, tu sais que c'est fort possible ! (Je n'en dirais pas plus.) Remet-toi vite de ma dépravation ! Miaou a toi !_

_**Nathdawn:** Tes idées sont renversantes de bon sentiment pour moi. Voir Shiemi s'immoler est quelque chose que je rêverais de voir ! (Fait attention des idées pourraient être utilisés u_u) Pis tu sais bien que je ne l'a déteste pas. Elle m'insupporte tout simplement. Détester et un trop grand mot, elle me répugne pour être exacte ! :D mdr  
Je sais ! Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute! Une drabble, ça se doit d'être court et comme je suis une grande bavarde, ça empiète! xD (Toutes les excuses sont bonnes non pour se justifier !? ;P). Bisou Nath, pis, je pense que là, je suis bien parti pour parler plus que la drabble ! ._

_**Fandeyaoi **: Ah ton commentaire n'est que pur plaisir. Savoir que tu as aimé cette petite vengeance sur Shiemi me fait un bien fou! Oui, oui, Rin s'est un pervers qui ne s'assume pas! (Preuve: Episode 11, C'est Rin qui se met sur un Renzo allongé à terre. C'est Rin qui se frotte à lui impunément. C'est Rin qui..., (bon là, c'est du fantasme lol) mais n'empêche que..., c'est vrai ! lol.  
Oh, tu sais, tes reviews peuvent faire des pages et des pages que je les lirais avec plaisir ! Alors ne te prive pas. Pour ce qui est de ton week-end, tu as dû beaucoup t'amuser ! ça s'entend dans tes propos et je m'en réjouis pour toi ! Tu as eu beaucoup de chance ! Je t'embrasse fort mon amoureuse ;)_

* * *

_**Note**: Un point commun à toutes les lectrices de la dernière drabble. Vous avez toute adoré la maltraitance de Shiemi et j'en suis ravie ! On pourrait tous s'y mettre et lui inventer chacune une torture spéciale ! lol  
_

* * *

_Maintenant, je vous laisse lire. (Oui, Mademoiselle Nath, j'ai encore une fois plus parlé que la drabble en elle-même u_u)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Si j'étais… .**

**Renzo 21ans/ Rin 19ans.**

**Juillet 2013.**

**xx**

**_ Si j'étais le fils de Satan, tu m'aimerais toujours !?**

**_ Non.**

La réponse est claire. Le visage de Renzo n'est pas empreint à la plaisanterie et Rin ne peut faire autrement qu'être étonné par autant vérité.

**_ Non ?! **

L'ébène attend une suite à ce « non » clair et concis. Il ne peut pas se contenter de ça, c'est absurde.

**_ T'as bien entendu. Tu te remets maintenant, t'aurais pas dû bouger, j'étais bien. **

**_ Je peux savoir pourquoi !?**

**_ C'est évident, non !? …J'aurais jamais le dessus et je détesterais ça. Tu sais à quel point j'aime dominer !**

Soupirant et désespéré de cette phrase « Shimesque », Rin frappe son petit-ami.  
Il est con. Con et abruti et le pire dans cette histoire, c'est que le rose ne lui ment pas.  
Cet abruti rose pense réellement ces mots et dans sa tête, l'ébène n'en finit pas de traiter son compagnon d'abruti.

**_ T'es con ! T'es con mais tu viens de me donner une idée. **

**_ Oh et laquelle !? **

**_ Ce soir, on inverse les rôles et tu vas détester ça !**

Terminant sa phrase par un large sourire, les menaces d'un rosé fusent déjà dans toute la pièce.  
Pas qu'il est contre une partie de jambe en l'air, loin de là, seulement, quand ce crétin de noiraud a le dessus, il a une affreuse manie de se vanter, de faire languir et de le prendre en photo !

[…]

* * *

_**Terminé**._

_j'imagine tellement les photos que ça pourrait donner *-* ça serait un rêve éveillé, non!?_

_Ah oui, petite référence au démon qu'un Rin en le comparant au fils de Satan xD (ce qu'il est!)_

_Bon et bien maintenant, je m'en vais faire mon sac ! Passez toute un bon week-end !_

_Pas trop de folie d'accord ! Bisou_

_**L**._


	19. Tout va pour le mieux

**Bonjour Mesdemoiselles.**

**En rentrant, je suis tombé nez à nez avec un orage absolument splendide et des nuages magnifiques (Je ne suis pas folle, seulement j'adore regarder le ciel et quand des choses comme ça se passe, c'est encore plus merveilleux.), bref, j'ai pris un peu de temps pour prendre des photos et quelques films et j'en suis assez heureuse ! :)  
Bref, tout s'est bien passé ! Pis sinon tout se passe bien, j'ai des bons horaires (sans doute parce que j'y travaille tous les ans ^-^) et je me tais là !**

* * *

**Réponse :**

* * *

Soln96** : Ah oui les photos ! Qu'est-ce que je n'donnerais pas moi aussi pour les avoirs ! T'imagine les clichés !? *-* mais ça serait juste trop hot.  
Pis oui, Rin est sadique ça se voit, ça se sent lol. Et je l'adore comme ça ! Il ne doit changer pour rien au monde !  
Toutes tes tortures sont tellement bien pensé que je m'en ferais une joie de les tester sur elle. Ou alors la suspendre et en faire une pinata ! lol On l'adore cette fille, ça se voit sinon on ne se donnerait pas autant de mal pour imaginer toutes ces choses ! :D  
**

Fandeyaoi** : Mon amoureuse ! Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours et j'adore toujours tes longs commentaires oui. J'aime les lires et te répondre.  
Tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir voler les clichés à Rin ! Qu'est-ce que je n'donnerais pas pour les avoir à mon mur lol ! Il est tellement sexy ce rose ! Rin en a de la chance. Oui c'est un pervers Rin même s'il essaie de le cacher !  
**

Nathdawn** : Jamais trop dde folie ;) Ben oui, finalement c'est UA. Au début je ne pensais pas mais quand j'ai eu cette idée, je n'ai pas réussi à ne pas le mettre. Pour ce qui est d'un os ou fiction (oulà moins probable) sur l'univers blue exorcist, j'y pense sérieusement. Le truc c'est que…, une fois dans l'univers faut respecter à la lettre leurs caractères et je ne suis pas très bonne pour ce genre de choses. :/ Ah sinon ! Une Rin fille ça te dit !? . (Elle serait la fille de Satan au lieu du fils.)  
**

* * *

Note**: On a dépassé les 2,100 views ! On sort les bouteilles de champagnes !**

**Bonne petite lecture ! [même si c'est court :)]**

* * *

**Tout va pour le mieux.**

**Renzo 22ans/Rin 21ans.**

**Avril 2014.**

**xx**

**_ Dit, est-ce que tu m'aimes !?**

**_ Oui.**

**_ Pourquoi tu ne me l'dis jamais alors !?**

**_ Quoi !? C'est quoi cette question !?**

**_ J'te l'a pose parce que tu m'le dis jamais. Dit-le-moi. Allez, c'est rien du tout, si tu le penses.**

**_ Ça va te servir à quoi que j'te le dise maintenant !?**

**_ Mais merde, t'es chiant ! Dis-le ! Dis-moi « je t'aime » pis ensuite, j't'emmerde plus !**

Le ton monte.  
Rin ne demande rien d'extraordinaire, seulement à cet instant, il est persuadé que son petit-ami ne veut faire aucun effort.  
Planté devant son rosé, Rin ne se démonte pas et le dévisage, bien décidé à entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche de Renzo.

**_ Je t'aime t'es content !? **

**_ Tu pourrais l'dire sans me gueuler dessus !**

**_ Tu me soules alors tu veux que j'te l'dise comment !?**

**_ Comme si t'étais amoureux au moins débile. **

Soufflant bruyamment et fermant les yeux pendant de longues secondes, Ren' ferme sa bouche pour ne pas envenimer les choses.  
S'appuyant sur ces genoux pour se lever du canapé, il se met sur ces deux jambes, face à un noiraud particulièrement chiant et l'attrapant par les épaules, Renzo plante ces yeux dans ceux bleus de son compagnon.  
Se jaugeant longuement, le silence se fait, un pouce caresse une joue quelque peu colorée, un mince rictus apparait et dans un souffle on entend ces mots :

**_ Je t'aime Rin. **

Un large sourire se trace alors sur le visage de l'ébène. Il rayonne de ces mots et son cœur est heureux, tout comme sa tête.

**_ Moi aussi. Bon maintenant, n'oublie pas ce que tu viens de dire ! ...Ta voiture s'est fait emboutir alors que je sortais de la place de parking. L'autre voiture est venu de nulle part, je ne l'ai pas vu, ce n'est absolument pas de ma faute. Elle est au garage, réjouis-toi, moi je n'ai rien eu ! ...Bon si tu me cherche, je serais chez Koneko le temps que tu te calmes ! …Bye.  
**

Un baiser furtif se fait sur les lèvres du rosé et comme un coup de vent, la porte d'entrée claque emportant avec elle un ébène et c'est ce bruit qui ramène Renzo à la réalité !  
Hurlant de tout son souk, il va tuer son petit-ami ! Rin est un danger public au volant, tous le savent, lui le premier et c'est bien pour cette raison qu'il ne prêtait jamais sa voiture !

**_ Petit enfoiré !**

[…]

* * *

**Terminé.**

Oui Rin est un enfoiré mais qu'est-ce que je l'aime ! Pis il a beaucoup d'influence sur Renzo.

J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous aimerez toujours les suivantes.

Je vous dis à samedi prochain. Je vous embrasse.

**L.**


	20. Discussion

**Ohayo mes chères amies.**

_Pas de grand discours aujourd'hui (désolé, je ne pourrais répondre à vos questions). Je pars dans près d'une heure et je dois encore manger avant cela. ...Ce samedi sera long.  
Cette drabble est à l'image du père de mon meilleur ami. Vous verrez ce qu'il faut supporter en longueur de temps. Il est très sarcastique quand on lui pose une question et qu'il doit y répondre**. **..._En vrai, il est drôle sans le savoir_, à sa façon .**  
**_

_**Note**: Voici le caractère de Shiro Okumura. _

_Enjoy !_

* * *

**Rin 21ans/Renzo 22ans.**

**Janvier 2014.**

**xx**

Rin était revenu à la maison familiale, pourquoi !? Disons que l'ébène avait quelques petites questions à poser. Et puis, il avait eu envie de revenir passer un week-end avec son père qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps.  
Assis dans le canapé, il zappe différente chaine et essaie de répondre à ses propres pensées quand il sent le sofa s'affaisser à ces côtés.

**_ Dit Pa', comment ça se passe une fois qu'on habite avec quelqu'un !?**

**_ Tu veux dire…, ce qui passe quand la relation évolue !?**

**_ Ouais. …Est-ce qu'on sera toujours heureux ?!**

Le père Okumura soupir un instant, secoue son visage de droite à gauche et soupire de nouveau. Son fils était encore bien idéaliste et naïf.

**_ Tu veux que j'te dise un truc fils ? Alors écoute bien. Une fois que tu es en couple, tu ne seras plus jamais heureux. Tu vas vivre une vie plate et monotone et un jour, vous allez vieillir, ton stupide copain va devenir aigri et grincheux et toi, tu vas lui crier dessus en longueur de temps. Pour finir, il va certainement tomber malade et mourir et toi, tu vas finir tes vieux jours seul.**

**_ Pa', c'est incroyable comme tu es doué pour remonter le moral et rassurer les gens.**

**_ Je sais. C'est un don chez moi !**

Soufflant longuement, Rin passe une main dans ses cheveux et fixe son père complètement blasé.  
Pourquoi était-il donc si accablé !? …Sans doute parce que depuis le décès de sa femme, il avait dû apprendre à vivre seul.

**_ Et ta modestie n'a pas du tout changé. Tu m'as manqué, papa.**

**_ Tes questions idiotes aussi m'ont manqué. **

**_ Bon eh bien, …quand je connaitrais les réponses à mes questions je viendrais les partager avec toi ! **

**_ Ne te sent surtout pas obligé d'une chose pareille. …Au faite, je le rencontre quand, l'autre pamplemousse rose ?!**

**_ Oh tu t'améliore pour les surnoms, ils sont de plus en plus affectueux ! Je ne sais pas mais tu as encore le temps de te préparer!**

Le paternel acquiesce sans envie et recommence à s'intéresser à la télévision face à lui.  
Rin, lui, se lève et se rend à la cuisine se préparer un sandwich. Son week-end allait être marrant et il était sur de s'amuser encore plus, une fois son frère dans les parages.  
Mais cela ne l'aidait pas. Devait-il accepter d'aménager avec Renzo ou devait-il encore attendre un peu !?

[…]

* * *

**Terminé.**

_Moi, le père de mon meilleur ami m'a donné l'adorable surnom de "Jumping Mouse" -_-' et quand j'étais petite c'était: "Bruce lee rousse". ...Faut pas chercher._

_Tiens et vous!? "Les grandes et méchantes personnes" (vos parents par exemple) vous donnent-elles des surnoms!? Lesquels!? Je suis curieuse! :D_

_Sur ceux, mon plat n'attend que moi! Passez une bonne journée =)_

**_L._**


	21. Orage

**_Bonjour/Bonsoir._**

_Un nouveau samedi, une nouvelle drabble donc.  
J'espère que vous avez une bonne semaine. Moi, elle était fatiguante et ce soir, j'ai une party...alors bon, autant dire que je ne vais pas beaucoup dormir, beaucoup m'hydrater et manger très peu. En somme, une très bonne nuit ! =)  
Ah, au faite, j'ai commencé un OS sur rin et c'est pouvoir de démon, je n'en dit pas plus mais j'avance bien, du moins de mon point de vue . (je n'arrête pas d'avoir des infidélité de fandom u_u honte à moi !)  
_

**_Enjoy !_**

* * *

**L'orage.**

**Aout 2012.**

**Renzo 22ans/ Rin 20ans**

**xx**

Inutile. Il n'arrive pas !  
Le tonnerre ne fait que le surprendre et ne lui laisse aucun moment de répit pour s'endormir assez profondément.  
Dans sa tente, il compte les secondes entre chaque bruit et, les yeux crispés, il attend que ça passe, attend que l'orage se calme, que son cœur retrouve une condition normal.

Il déteste ça, l'orage ! Il déteste vraiment ça.  
Ça fait trop de bruit, trop de lumière, ça surprend, ça gène et ça fait peur.  
Les lèvres pincées, il se couvre de son sac de couchage, garde irrémédiablement les yeux clos et essaie de se concentrer sur autre chose, sur quelque chose qu'il apprécie, qui le calme.  
Et il trouve peut-être un peu vite. La seule chose qui le calmait en ce moment était rose, plus grand que lui et portant un éternel sourire de crétin.

Se tournant encore et encore, il essaie de peser le pour et le contre.  
Rin est en pleine forêt avec ces amis. Ils ont décidé de partir quelques jours en camping sauvage mais jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'un orage allé éclater ! Jamais !  
Tous ont amené leur propre tente, pour un peu d'intimité même s'il est vrai que le rose le visitait de temps à autre au risque de se faire surprendre. Aussi bien pour être à deux que pour calmer sa peur inconditionnel des insectes.

**_ Tout le monde dort, non !?**

Se questionnant et tendant l'oreille aucun bruit ne survient…à part bien sur ce foutu orage !  
La pluie n'est même pas au rendez-vous, leurs tentes sont entourés d'arbre et avant même qu'une nouvelle pensée ne lui vienne, l'orage éclate un peu plus violemment encore.  
Sortant de sa couche, il enfile très vite des chaussures et s'aventure à l'extérieur droit sur le campement d''un saumon surement occupé de dormir avec sa bombe insecticide.

Ouvrant la petite hutte avec précaution, il s'y engouffre alors qu'un éclair apparait et referme très vite le tout, son cœur battant la chamade.  
S'habituant à l'obscurité, il tâte et trouve très vite le corps de son ami. Le secouant pour le prévenir de sa présence, Renzo ouvre avec difficulté ses prunelles, saisie, appuie sur le spray, les enfume tous les deux et essaie de comprendre ensuite.

**_ Ren' réveille-toi, debout ! **

**_ …Qu'est-ce tu m'veux !? …C'est qui !? …Rin !? T'as rien laissé entrer, pas vrai !?**

**_ Non. J'peux rester ici cette nuit !?**

Ouvrant complètement les yeux, Shima s'assoit, inspecte les environs, guette les dangers et laisse son regard glisser sur le noiraud.  
Retirant ses couvertures et dé-zippant son sac de couchage, l'orage le fait saisir, le vent le surprend et un rictus lui arrive. Ses lèvres s'étirent doucement et sans trop de mot, il attire l'ébène à lui.

**_ Vient.**

**_ Vrai !? T'es sur !?**

Pour toute réponse, le noiraud reçoit des lèvres sur les siennes et se sent happer par des bras.  
Se calant confortablement contre le corps de celui qui était officieusement son amant après s'être déchaussé, il se sent tout de suite plus apaisé, plus serein.  
Se couvrant, lui et Renzo des couvertures, l'orage ne l'embête plus. Le tonnerre ne lui fait plus peur. Les éclaires ne l'aveuglent plus.

Fermant les yeux, s'attachant au torse de son petit-ami, sa nuit commence enfin.  
Une douce brûlure se pose sur un torse tanné, un caresse se pose dans des mèches ébènes et des respirations se calment, se détendent.  
Après seulement quelques minutes, tous sur le campement dorment enfin.  
Le ciel continue de se zébrer, le vent continuer de souffler et enfin la pluie s'amène.

[…]

* * *

**Terminé.**

Y'a un peu de vécu là-dedans. Et de l'orage pendant un camping c'est très embêtant et beaucoup plus bruyant qu'en tant normal !

Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine ! Merci de me suivre aussi ardemment et bisou !

**L.**


	22. Première fois -Partie 2-

_**Bonjour!**_

_On est samedi et donc me voilà ! J'ai passé une bonne petite semaine donc je crois que cette drabble ne reflète absolument pas ma bonne humeur xD  
Demain c'est mon anniversaire...alors pour ce jour, je souhaite avoir un os! [non j'ai bien conscience que ce n'est pas possible u_u] Dommage, j'aurais dû demander avant, peut-être qu'une âme charitable me l'aurait fait ! lol. Quoiqu'il en soit, demain = party = mal de tête = jeux = ivresse = perte de mémoire.  
_

* * *

_**Réponse :**  
_

_**Nathdawn** : Je n'ai même pas répondu, je crois. je ne sais pas ce que j'étais occupé de faire mais bon... (je n'ai pas très grande mémoire -_-'). Comme tu dis, heureusement qu'ils ne peuvent pas se reproduire, ça serait une progéniture très peureuse pis vraiment très spécial.  
Et en plus, tu as aimé ! ça, je ne peux qu'être très heureuse ! Ah, au faite, ton os sur rin -fils de satan- avance. ;)  
_

_**Soln96** : Obligatoirement Renzo devait se défendre contre une éventuelle attaque ! Pis je peux le comprendre dans un sens, quand déjà tu ne dors pas sur des deux oreilles parce que tu as peur qu'un vermisseau entre sous ta couche et que la, ta tente s'ouvre! Tu as un mouvement réflexe lol.  
Ecoute, je te promets pas mais, tu as peu avoir tes chances, parce que rergarde! Tu m'avais demandé une suite au diner avec le père de Rin...et tadam ! =)_

* * *

_Sinon pour ma party de la semaine dernière, tout c'est très bien passé ! ;)_

_Sur ceux, je vous laisse lire cette petite drabble de 500 mots (approximativement).  
_

**_Bonne Lecture._**

* * *

**Première fois** _–Partie 2_

**Renzo 22ans/Rin 21ans.**

**xx**

**_ Il m'a dit que tu adorais les sciences !? Que tu les étudiais. T'es l'un de ces scientifiques fous qui essaient de toujours tout expliquer ou tu laisses le droit à mon fils de penser comme il veut !?**

Tournant son visage sur le côté. Renzo essaie de comprendre cette phrase. Etait-elle intentionnellement méchante ou pas !?  
Secouant sa tête de droite à gauche et apercevant les autres autour de lui attendre sa réponse, il se lance et essaie de paraitre le plus naturel possible.

**_ Je…, ne cherche pas à tout expliquer monsieur. Y'a plusieurs domaines dans les sciences, moi je suis plus du genre à toucher aux bactéries. **

**_ Donc tu fais partie de ceux qui invente de nouvelle maladie pour tous nous tuer à petit feu et créer des armes bactériologiques ! A la bonne heure ! Fils…, je ne pensais pas que les microbes d'attirés.**

**_ Ouais, tu sais que j'aime tout ce que tu détestes. …Je vais aller chercher les plats, passez à table. Ren' tu viens m'aider !?**

**_ Non.**

Le « non » prononcé était plus affligé que catégorique. La mine assombrie, il se fait tout de même levé par l'ébène et amené de force dans la cuisine alors que les 3 invités, s'installent comme demandé, à la table de la salle à manger.  
Les frères Shima, du moins Juuzou s'entend parfaitement avec Okumura le père tandis que Kinzo essaie de comprendre cet homme aigri et enfonçant son petit-frère pour aucune raison.

Dans la cuisine, seul refuge que Rin trouve pour son petit-ami, l'ambiance est là même.  
Ne disant mot, le rose obéit comme un bon petit automate aux ordres du noiraud et énervé de cette chose, l'ombre essaie de redonner un peu de mordant à son petit-ami habituellement si enjoué.

**_ T'sais, y faut pas le prendre au mot. Il a toujours été comme ça, tu n'as qu'à demander à Yukio.**

**_ … . Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée. **

**_ Ça ne l'est pas ! Allez, je veux que tu lui prouves que tu peux dépasser ça et que tu peux le contrer. Si tu lui montre le caractère de chien que t'a avec moi, ça devrait aller à la perfection.**

**_ Pour qu'il me déteste encore plus, c'est génial comme plan. Déjà qu'il me voit comme une maladie à éradiquer. **

Soupirant et prenant les plats en main, le rose se retire de la cuisine pour retrouver l'arène avant même que l'ébène n'est le temps de lui répondre.  
Rin, fronce les sourcils, cette soirée se passait mieux qu'il ne l'avait prévu à la base mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que son rose pouvait se laisser faire.  
Généralement, il partait au quart de tour, là, c'était tout juste s'il osait répondre. De plus, son regard signifiait bien qu'il n'avait aucun espoir. Claquant sa langue sur le palet, il se jure de faire taire son père pendant plus de 5 minutes pour que son petit-ami retrouve sa confiance habituelle.

[…]

* * *

_**Terminé.**_

_Alors !? Est-ce que le papa de Rin est trop ou pas assez !? _

_Je vous laisse juger parce qu'il y aura d'autre suite et donc si vous le voulez, vous pouvez participer !_

_C'est a vous de voir si Shiro doit continuer dans ce sens ou s'il doit s'adoucir. En vrai, à vos claviers! Dis-moi ce que doit faire Okumura le père !_

_Bisou._

_**L**_.


	23. Je te, aime ?

_**Réponses.**_

* * *

**_Soln96_**_: Avec Shiro j'ai entamé une grande histoire d'amour, si tu savais u_u (Mon attirance pour les cheveux gris surement ;D mdr) J'aime comme il traite Renzo ! Il est génial en père enquiquineur et sarcastique ! Pour ce qui est de Renzo... eh bien, l'avenir nous le dira !  
A toi de voir, penses-tu que Ren' doit se laisser faire !? ...(réponse personnelle: Nonnn! :D) Sinon oui, Renzo est réellement dépité. Le pauvre, ça se comprend en même temps mais il peut pas lutter contre Shiro-Chan ! xD  
_

_**Nathdawn**: Amoureuse de Shiro !? Je le savais ! Il est parfait . mdr !  
La joute père/fils aura bien lieu un jour ne t'en fait donc pas pour ça. C'est juste qu'il faut garder un peu de suspense. ...Pis bon, j'avoue que te frustrer me fait plaisir ! Lol.  
A tes ordres. Monsieur Okumura restera comme il est ! Merveilleux quoi ! D'ailleurs je crois bien qu'il apparaitra plus que prévu dorénavant ! (Est-ce une bonne nouvelle, pour moi oui en tout cas ^-^) !  
Pis merci ;) j'ai passé une très bonne fête ! Tout a été très amusant ! ;)_

_**Fandeyaoi** : Merci ! J'espère que tu as passé de bonne vacance pis que tu ne t'ai pas trop prit de gueule de bois..., parce que bon, ça m'en a tout l'air lol. Bon retour.  
L'histoire du camping est basé sur des faits réels (l'orage et surtout les araignées que je n'ai pas mises :s beurk) pis je t'ai rappelé de "bon souvenir" tant mieux xD parce que bon soigné une soirée arrosée par de la pluie et de l'orage, je ne pense pas que cela soit efficace lol ! La prochaine fois, tu trouverais un autre moyen ;)  
Ton père ressemble a Shiro !? Ah ben, ça fait plaisir à attendre ça ! ...Tu as raison qui ne pourrait pas apprécié Ren' ! Peut-être qu'avec le temps Shiro s'arrangera lol (non il est définitivement trop bien comme ça! xD) Je t'embrasse mon amoureuse ! Encore bon retour ^^_

* * *

_**Oi les jeunes !**_

_Vous avez passer une bonne semaine !? Moi très fatigante. Je suis en retard sur tout à cause de deux expositions mais c'était tellement bien que je ne vais pas me plaindre ! ^-^ Y'a encore trois/quatre anime que je dois regarder d'ici ce week-end, c'est surement une mission impossible lol._  
_Je vous laisse lire, je ne vais pas vous raconter ma vie sinon j'écrirais un roman d'ânerie ! xD _

_Enjoy !_

* * *

**Je te… aime !?**

**_ Eh bien dégage ! Casse-toi !**

**_ J'attendais pas ta permission !**

**_ Bien sûr que non, tu fais toujours comme ça te chante !**

Se faisant plaquer à un mur. Les deux se dévisagent avec hargne. Les mains du rose se crispent sur les épaules de son compagnon et le serrant un peu plus fort, il répond à cette attaque.

**_ Je fais toujours comme je veux !? T'es sur de ce que tu dis !? Arrête tes conneries, tu veux. J'essaie toujours de tout faire pour que ce soit bien pour toi ! Toujours, ne dit pas le contraire et toi, dès que tu peux, tu m'enfonces et essaie de me faire culpabiliser ! **

**_ Ce n'est pas ce que je fais ! Pis si ça t'emmerde tellement de faire des choses pour moi arrête et casse-toi ailleurs ! De toute façon, j'ai pas besoin de toi !**

Les mots sont lancés sans être pensés.  
Ils sont là justes pour faire mal et ils réussissent leur effet. Le « je n'ai pas besoin de toi » a bien vite fait sa route jusqu'au cerveau du saumon et celui-ci n'a rien à répondre à cela.  
Relâchant la prise qu'il a sur l'ébène, il s'éloigne et n'adresse aucun regard à son cadet qu'il prend la porte, sous l'interdiction de Rin. Sous ses plaintes plutôt.

**_ Ren', attend ! Où vas-tu !? Qu'est-ce que tu fais !?**

**_ Tu n'as pas besoin de moi, alors je dégage ! Tu ne m'verras plus dans ton champ de vision. **

**_ C'est ça casse-toi ! Sort d'ici ! **

A le pousser à bout, il finit par partir. Renzo claque la planche de bois sans ménagement et même si Rin s'en prend à cette porte innocente, il jure contre son petit-ami trop bête et trop entêté.  
Il frappe cette planche, lui donne des coups de pieds et de poings.  
Il se déteste et déteste ce rose.  
Frappant une dernière fois, il se laisse glisser le long de ce mur et attend. Il est sûr que ce rose allait revenir. Il en était certain…en tout cas, il l'espérait grandement.

[…]

* * *

_**Terminé.**_

_Non non, pas de troisième partie mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça arrive!_  
_(je vous laisse languir)_

_En attendant, une dispute, c'est toujours bien ! :D_

_Passez un bon week-end ! Bisou_

_**L.**_


	24. Première fois -Partie 3-

_**Bonjour/Bonsoir !  
**_

_Je viens ici en coup de vent, je suis sur un nouveau jeu et je ne peux pas décrocher, une vraie geek ! Je vous assure, les consoles c'est ma vie ! _

_Sinon vous!? Vous avez passé une bonne semaine!? Le week-end se profile bien pour vous!? J'espère. Moi parfait, j'ai plus de temps pour moi et c'est temps mieux !_

* * *

**Réponse :**

_**Fandeyaoi**: Bonjour ! Ah euh oui, il y aura surement une réconciliation mais sur le lit, je ne sais pas. Tu préférais !? Si c'est le cas, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour te faire plaisir ! ;)_  
_La prochaine c'est maintenant et j'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant !_  
_Tant mieux si tu as passé de bonne vacances, c'est toujours mieux lol Pas une seule fois, écrouler à cause de l'alcool!? Bravo, je t'applaudis lol. Oui, je me doute pour ton père sinon ça commencerait à faire bizarre s'il ressemble aussi physiquement à Shiro. ...Il faudrait se poser des questions, à savoir si l'auteur de AnE n'est pas venu espionner chez toi pour une idée de perso xD_  
_Tu as toujours les photos et vidéos pour te donner des souvenirs, même si..., ce n'est pas toujours très judicieux ._

_**Nathdawn**: Comme je te le dis, non je n'aime pas spécialement faire pleurer les personnes et quand je le fais ce n'est pas intentionnel...ou pas !lol. Et ma perversion est quelque chose que je préserve avec le plus grand soin ! J'en suis très fière :D_  
_Tu aimes les scènes de ménage, alors peut-être qu'il y en aura plus dorénavant ! Moi, j'aime bien les écrire alors. Comme ça..., ça arrange tout le monde!_

* * *

_Je crois que c'est tout !? Non! Dans le pire des cas, on se revoit la semaine prochaine !_

_Ah, je n'ai pas eu le temps de relire..., vous comprenez mon jeu m'attends! Je le ferais dans la semaine pour corriger si besoin est._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Première fois** _–Partie 3_

**Mai 2014.**

Renzo 22ans/Rin 21ans.

Rin sourit. Montre son large sourire où ses prunelles se plissent et où ses joues prennent une légère teinte rosé quand celui-ci s'adresse à son petit-ami.  
Dans la cuisine, l'ébène espère rassurer Renzo. Dans la cuisine, le rose soupire et répond à ce sourire qui lui fait du bien.  
Une main derrière le crâne du noiraud, dans les cheveux de jais, le saumon embrasse le front de son compagnon et cajole un instant cette chevelure soyeuse pour ensuite, retourner dans l'arène.

**_ Vous en avez mis du temps, encore occupé de vous tripoter je suppose. **

**_ Malheureusement non, Pa'. Il me montrait ou le sucre avait été rangé. **

Reprenant place autour de la table, tous avaient une tasse devant eux. Le repas s'était relativement bien passé, compte tenu de tous les propos abordés mais rien n'était encore terminé.  
Rin verse le café à chacun de ses invités alors que Renzo prend son chocolat chaud préférant la douce odeur et gout de ce liquide.

**_ Monsieur Okumura en vrai, vous pensez quoi de la relation de votre fils et de mon frère !?**

**_ Rien du tout, je ne savais pas que Rin avait une préférence pour les pamplemousses. Petit il détestait ça pourtant. En même temps…, il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis quoique lui, c'est un abruti fini !**

**_ Merci Pa', c'est gentil.**

**_ Tu sais que je le pense. Et toi, la fleur de Sakura comment tu fais pour supporter un abruti comme lui !? Essaie de bien répondre, Rin est mon fils et je le suis le seul à pouvoir dire ça de lui.**

Le cœur de Renzo manque un virage. Le père de Rin lui fait peur. Depuis qu'il était apparu dans l'appartement il ne savait plus quoi dire ou quoi faire.  
Le stresse transpirait par tous les pores de sa peau et avalant difficilement sa salive, le rose essaie de trouver une réponse adéquat.

**_ Je…- Je n'ai pas besoin de le supporter monsieur, il est très bien comme il est. **

**_ J'aurais plus d'une fois l'occasion de vérifier si tu dis la vérité de toute façon. Et vous deux-là, comment avez-vous pu le laisser se teindre !? C'est ridicule. **

Baissant les yeux vers la table, le saumon en prend pour son grade ce soir. Attendant la réplique des uns et des autres, Renzo aurait aimé disparaitre. Il était sûr, jamais il ne rentrerait dans les bonnes grâces du paternel de son petit-ami.

**_ Vous pensez !? Moi je n'aime pas le gris et je ne vous dis rien ! Il est très bien comme ça mon petit-frère. **

**_ En même temps, je demande ça à un blond…, c'est sûr que je ne peux pas avoir de réponse intelligente. Désolé jeune homme, j'essayerais de faire des questions à votre hauteur.**

Un nerf tape sur la tempe du blond en question nommé Kinzo. En son for intérieur, le blondinet se demandait pour qui se prenait ce « vieil homme » face à lui mais avant même qu'il ne pose sa question, le dernier des frères Shima prend la parole.

**_ Il t'a bien eu là, Kin' ! Rin ton père est vraiment drôle ! Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un avec un pareil** **humour. Tout dans le sarcasme. **

**_ Ah enfin, un garçon intelligent. Je préfère largement.**

Les épaules de Renzo s'affaissent, à cet instant il en est persuadé, Okumura le père le haïssait. Il sait que cet homme aurait préféré une autre personne pour son fils, une personne plus comme Juuzou très certainement et il sait aussi, que quoi qu'il dise, rien ne serait jamais assez bien pour Shiro Okumura.  
Il est foutu ! Renzo s'est que rien ne peut le faire apprécier de l'autre.

[…]

* * *

_**Terminé.**_

_Oui, la partie 3 est déjà là et y'en aura une 4ème, si sans rire ! Cette rencontre à le don de m'inspirer apparemment !_

_Si jamais vous voulez voir apparaitre des choses, dite-le-moi !_

_Je vous aime et je vous apprécie._

_**L.**_


	25. Son sourire (1)

_**Ohayo !**_

_Piouf, j'y suis arrivée. Je vous laisse lire ! Si, je vous autorise à lire et même à commenter lol._

_Enjoy._

* * *

**Son sourire.**

_Le sourire d'amusement.  
_C'est celui que je remarque en premier quand tu es entouré, quand tu te sens en confiance.  
Il te donne un charme fou, te rend craquant sans que tu ne t'en aperçoives et je pense qu'il y est pour quelque chose.  
Je crois que c'est lui qui m'a charmé.

_Le sourire de désir.  
_Celui que j'ai eu le droit de voir dans l'intimité. Impeccable sourire de convoitise et d'envie.  
Il fait battre mon cœur comme jamais, me rend fou dans la seconde et j'espère être le dernier à pouvoir voir ce sourire si apprécié de mes sens.  
Il a réussi à me déconnecter de la réalité.

_Le sourire d'un secret.  
_C'est celui qui se glisse au creux de tes lèvres. Celui qui attire tous les regards parce qu'il te rend mystérieux et inaccessible. C'est celui que tu utilises quand tu me dis 3 mots.  
Son effet sur moi est inexplicable. Il me tend, me stresse, me rend euphorique, paisible et étrangement bien.  
C'est lui qui me fait dire que tu es mignon en toutes circonstances.

_Le sourire d'un sourire.  
_Celui-ci…, c'est le plus spécial à mes yeux. C'est celui que tu n'offres jamais, celui qu'on ne peut décrire, celui qui me bouscule et me fait chuter.  
Tu fais ce sourire comme tu ris. Ce n'est pas compréhensible, ces mots ne veulent rien dire pourtant c'est ce que je ressens. C'est…, le sourire d'un rire, le sourire d'une voix, celui de ton âme.  
Et c'est à cause de lui que je me suis déclaré Rin.

[…]

* * *

_**Terminé.**_

_Désolé mais je suis légèrement pressée. J'ai une party ce soir mais je tenais à poster tout de même !_

_Je répondrais la semaine prochaine ! Comptez sur moi !_

_On dirait une voleuse qui essaie de s'échapper le plus vite possible -_-' _

_A samedi prochain ! :3 [Hé un bisou de compensation. Mes baisers valent de l'or ! ;)]_


End file.
